Entre ellos dos
by ljubi-sama
Summary: Ella era feliz con su novio, hasta que éste se marchó, dejándole la promesa de que volvería, pero ni una llamada está iste y con el corazón desolado, sin proponérselo conocerá al hermano, que no sabía, que su novio tenía. Y descubrir que entre ellos hay una mayor compatibilidad, sin embargo cuando el corazón ya escogió a uno, el destino la pondrá en frente de ellos dos
1. Tú y él

**Entre "ellos" dos**

**Cap.1 tú y él **

En un apartamento ubicado en el piso 34 de un enorme rascacielos en la ciudad de los Angeles; una pareja estaba celebrando su 5 to aniversario de noviazgo, pero al parecer no todo era color de rosa, ya que solo una de las partes estaba conmemorando dicha fecha, mientras que la contraparte lo tomaba como una cena más entre ambos.

**Kagome:** ¿te gustó mi sorpresa? Me pasé horas preparando la cena

**Sesshomaru:** no tenías porque molestarte, hubiéramos ido a cenar a cualquier lugar que quisieras

**Kagome:** lo sé, pero como siempre cenamos fuera, quise hacer algo especial, después de todo hoy es un día especial (le entregó un regalo)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿y esto? ¿Por qué me lo das?

**Kagome:** ¿cómo que por qué? Es nuestro 5to aniversario o… es ¿Qué acaso lo olvidaste?

**Sesshomaru:** lo siento, se me olvidé por completo. He tenido tanto trabajo últimamente que no me detuve a pensar en qué fecha estamos.

Lo siento, te debo tu obsequio

**Kagome:** (lo abrazó cariñosamente) descuida, estoy acostumbrada a que siempre se te olvide nuestros aniversarios, pero… (Lo miró traviesamente) ya que cumplimos 5 años ¿no te parece que es tiempo de avanzar en nuestra relación?

**Sesshomaru:** no me vengas de nuevo con lo mismo por favor, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero cambiar nuestra situación y que estoy cómodo tal y como estamos

**Kagome:** (con postura rígida) tú sólo piensas en ti mismo y ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Qué acaso no piensas en mis sentimientos y lo que pueda querer?

¡Son 5 años! ¡Cinco años de mi, nuestras vidas juntos! Creo que es tiempo más que suficiente para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación (le dio la espalda molesta)

**Sesshomaru:** (abrazándola por detrás) claro que pienso en tus sentimientos y sé perfectamente que te mereces una relación de tiempo completo, pero aún no es el momento, por favor compréndelo

**Kagome:** (mirándolo de frente) ¡nunca es el momento! Siempre me pides que espere y espere y yo ¡ya me cansé de esperar!... al menos… vivamos juntos. Si no quieres que nos casemos, entonces al menos pídeme que me mude contigo o tú múdate conmigo, pero avancemos en nuestra relación

**Sesshomaru:** lo siento Kagome, pero no puedo

**Kagome:** ¿por qué? Porque ya no me amas o… porqué hay otra mujer

**Sesshomaru:** no es ni una ni otra, es simplemente que no creo que sea conveniente que vivamos juntos, al menos no por ahora

**Kagome:** no lo entiendo, si en verdad me amas ¿entonces que impide que vivamos juntos? Puedo entender que no quieras casarte aún, pero no veo qué hay de malo en que vivamos juntos

**Sesshomaru:** desde que nos conocimos siempre te dije que me gusta mi espacio y libertad. No me gusta vivir atado a nadie, ni a nada es por ello que nunca tuve una relación formal hasta que te conocí

**Kagome:** (con ojitos suplicantes) entonces… por mí ¿no podrías cambiar de parecer y demostrarte que podemos ser felices viviendo juntos?

**Sesshomaru:** no insistas con ello por favor, tu y yo estamos bien como estamos, nos amamos, nos llevamos bien, somos amigos, compañeros y tenemos una fantástica relación como novios, así que no veo porque alterar el ritmo de las cosas

**Kagome:** está bien, esperaré a que tú mismo me pidas que avancemos en nuestra relación y mientras tanto seguiré siendo sólo tu novia

**Sesshomaru:** (la tomó del mentón) no digas que sólo eres mi novia, eres la mujer que amo y por la que haría cualquier cosa, es solo que por ahora no estoy listo para lo que me pides.

Tenme un poco de paciencia sí, es todo lo que te pido.

**Kagome:** (lo abrazó con cariño) está bien, haré lo que me pides, porque te amo y no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

**2 meses después…**

Durante varias semanas Sesshomaru se había estado comportando raro. No contestaba las llamadas de Kagome, no asistía a las citas pactadas y casi no la frecuentaba.

Aquella actitud provocó desconfianza en ella por lo que llegó a sospechar que su novio le estaba siendo infiel, sin embargo esa idea se le disipó rápidamente de la mente, puesto que lo analizó fríamente y supuso que la estaba evitando por temas de trabajo; ya que, desde que se hicieron novios, él sólo tuvo ojos para ella.

Pero una noche todo quedó claro.

**En un elegante restauran…**

La pareja se encontraba disfrutando de una encantadora velada y por lo lujoso del lugar y lo romántico del ambiente, Kagome supuso que Sesshomaru le propondría matrimonio o le pediría que se fuesen a vivir juntos. Sin embargo…

**Kagome:** ¡este lugar es precioso! Me alegra mucho el que me hayas traído

**Sesshomaru:** me alegra que sea de tu agrado y que estés a gusto (la tomó de la mano, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y…) te traje aquí porque hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte (el corazón de Kagome latía fuertemente de emoción, ¡por fin, por fin, le propondría lo que ella deseaba)

Verás yo… me iré del país mañana, por al menos 6 meses

**Kagome:** (por inercia y de la impresión le soltó las manos) ¿qué?... ¿por qué?... a ¿dónde irás?

**Sesshomaru:** me iré al África, aún no sé a qué parte exactamente, sólo sé que será por al menos 6 meses

**Kagome:** (agachó lo mirada) entiendo, eso quiere decir que estaremos separados por algún tiempo, pero al menos nos podremos comunicar por internet, celular y hasta te podré ir a ver en cuanto sean mis vacaciones

**Sesshomaru:** lo siento, pero las cosas no podrán ser así

**Kagome:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Sesshomaru:** lo he estado pensando bien estas últimas semanas y creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos

**Kagome:** ¿por qué? Es que acaso hice o te dije algo que te molestará, si es por lo de vivir juntos, olvídalo, puedo prescindir de ello

**Sesshomaru:** no es por eso, es tan sólo que no estoy seguro si aquel trabajo me tomará sólo 6 meses o más, y cómo no quiero que te esperances en vano, es mejor… dar por terminada nuestra relación

**Kagome:** pero… yo te amo

**Sesshomaru:** y yo a ti. Y precisamente porque no quiero que sufras con mi ausencia, es mejor que le dejemos aquí

**Kagome:** no será que… ¿tienes a alguien más y por ello me dejas?

**Sesshomaru:** sabes de sobra que no soy del tipo infiel y si tuviera a alguien más te lo diría

**Kagome:** en ese caso déjame que sea yo la que tome la decisión de terminar con lo nuestro o decidir esperarte

**Sesshomaru:** ¿podrás esperar hasta mi regreso, así me tarde más de lo imaginado?

**Kagome:** te amo profundamente y no quiero perderte, es por ello que si debo esperar por ti, lo haré el tiempo necesario

**Sesshomaru:** de acuerdo, será así entonces, sin embargo te pido que no, nos contactemos hasta el día que regrese. Te prometo que en cuanto vuelva te buscaré y las cosas serán diferentes

**Kagome:** no entiendo el porqué me pides ello, pero si es lo que deseas, así lo haré (sin decir más se levantó y se retiró)

Fuera del restauran una feroz lluvia estaba cayendo, y aprovechando que esta estaba empapando su rostro camufló sus amargas lágrimas con las gotas de agua que caían desde lo alto.

Su corazón estaba destrozado y su alma estaba hecha pedazos, el hombre que amaba se iría lejos de su lado por un tiempo indeterminado y éste ni siquiera le permitiría mantener contacto.

Estaba a punto de subir a su auto, cuando sintió la lluvia césar y una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro.

**Sesshomaru:** (la cubrió con un paraguas) olvidaste esto (le mostró su bolso)

**Kagome:** gracias

**Sesshomaru:** ¿estás llorando?

**Kagome:** desde luego que no. Tú bien sabes que soy una mujer muy fuerte y que nada me amilana

**Sesshomaru:** entonces es la lluvia que está mojando tus mejillas

**Kagome:** sí así es, tú bien sabes que yo nunca lloró, además no tendría motivos para hacerlo justo ahora

**Sesshomaru:** lo sé, es por ello que me enamoré de ti, por tu valentía y coraje para afrontar las situaciones difíciles.

Adios Kagome, he de irme, sólo vine a entregarte tu bolso

**Kagome:** gracias, que tengas buen viaje, ya nos volveremos a ver en alguna otra ocasión (se subió a su auto y sin voltear a mirarlo, se marchó del lugar)

**2 meses después… **

Conducía por las transitadas calles, intentando pensar en lo que fuera menos en su ex novio del cual no sabía absolutamente nada, desde el día de su partida. Sin embargo el destino se encaprichaba de que no le fuera posible, ya que quisiera o no debía transitar por la calle por donde el vivía y para su mala suerte, siempre el semáforo se ponía en su contra, ya que casi siempre debía hacer un alto en frente del edificio donde él vivía.

Como si se tratase de una historia repetitiva se detuvo y por curiosidad dirigió su vista al edificio de él, con la vaga esperanza de topárselo fuera del mismo o transitando por los alrededores… y fue en ese momento cuando su corazón casi se paralizó de la impresión y alegría, al ver que precisamente la luz que correspondía al piso de su apartamento estaba encendida. Sin pensárselo dos veces aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, tomó el ascensor y se arregló lo mejor que pudo mientras este la llevaba a su destino.

En cuanto las puertas del aparato se abrieron y se halló frente a la puerta de su amado, nuevamente. Sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de la pura emoción ¿qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Qué pasaría entre ambos luego de 2 largos meses sin saber nada uno del otro? Mil y un preguntas cursaban su mente y en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, dudó en si llamar o no. Quería verlo, quería decirle que lo había extrañado muchísimo; deseaba lanzársele a los brazos y comérselo a besos y pedirle que no la vuelva a dejar... sin embargo el miedo se apoderó de ella y… ¿qué tal si él no quería volver a saber de ella? ¿Qué tal si ya no la amaba? O pero aún ¿si ya tenía un nuevo amor?

¡No! ¡Eso no! Se gritó a sí misma, él no podía haberla reemplazado tan fácilmente.

Se deshizo de sus temores y llamó a la puerta.

En cuanto esta se abrió un apuesto joven de cabellos platinos, ojos color ámbar y porte atlético, abrió la puerta y ella por inercia y emoción le dio un efusivo abrazo y le susurro dulcemente al oído... te extrañe muchísimo.

El joven sonrió y le dijo: no recuero haberte visto antes... ¿no será que me estás confundiendo con alguien?

Por la emoción que sintió, no se detuvo a ver con detalle a la persona que tenía en frente y simplemente se dejó llevar por sus rasgos que eran los mismos de su amado.

**Kagome:** (apenada por su equivoco y sorprendida por el gran parecido con su novio) lo siento yo... te confundí con una alguien (lo miró fijamente) tú... ¿eres pariente de Sesshomaru?

**Joven:** sí, soy su hermano menor, me llamo Inuyasha y ¿tú eres?

**Kagome:** ¿hermano? Sessh nunca mencionó que tuviera un hermano

**Inuyasha:** eso es porque siempre me ignora. Sin embargo cuando requiere algo de mí, me busca, como ahora que me pidió que cuidara su apartamento mientras él está ausente

**Kagome:** (emocionada) ¡¿te has comunicado con él?! ¡¿En dónde está?! ¡¿Cuando vuelve?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

**Inuyasha:** me llamó hace un par de días, no sé donde está, tampoco sé cuando vuelve e imagino que está bien ya que sigue tan huraño como siempre.

¿Respondí correctamente todas tus preguntas? Señorita sin nombre

**kagome:** (se sonrojó ante el comentario) lo siento, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y yo bueno... soy o era... la novia de tu hermano

**Inuyasha:** ¿novia? Ese cubo de hielo en verdad era tu novio... ¿qué le viste?

**Kagome:** ... muchas cosas que creo que es mejor que olvide. Fui una tonta al venir acá, creyendo que lo encontraría... disculpa por haberte molestado (intentaba no llorar, pero estaba destrozada)

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazó con fuerza) no quise herirte. Lo siento, yo sólo quería hacerte reír, pero si lo que deseas es llorar, puedes hacerlo en mi hombro

**Kagome:** (se le escaparon involuntariamente unas cuantas lágrimas) gracias, necesitaba... hacerlo, pero... (Se apartó unos pasos) lo mejor es que me vaya. No hay nada que deba hacer acá

**Inuyasha:** yo... quisiera pedirte que te quedes... después de todo es mi culpa que estés triste, así que… ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a ver una película y comer pizza? o eres del tipo de chicas que sólo come lechuga cual conejo, para no subir ni un gramo

**Kagome:** ¡jah! ¿Lechuga? ¡Ay por favor! Eso está bien para las flojas que no quieren hacer ejercicio o creen en los en los productos milagrosos baja peso que venden los infocomerciales.

Para tu información yo me ejercito y como sano, así que un pedazo de pizza o una entera no me hará daño

**Inuyasha:** uhm... en ese caso te desafío a una competencia.

Uno contra uno ¿qué dices?

**Kagome:** ¿uno contra uno?

**Inuyasha:** te reto a comerte una pizza entera y si me ganas te cumpliré un deseo; el que quieras

**Kagome:** ¿así, cómo cual?

**Inuyasha:** como darte el número privado de mi hermano para que lo llames

**Kagome:** ¡hecho! Pero eso sí, yo elijo la pizza

**Inuyasha:** y yo la película

**Kagome:** bien, pero que no sea una de romance o dramática.

Escoge una que contenga acción, ficción, suspenso o mucho terror. ¡Amo las buenas producciones! No esas bobadas para niñatas que les gusta suspirar y llorar porque el personaje principal muere al final

**Inuyasha:** tú sí que eres fuera de lo común. Eres la primera mujer que conozco que rompe los estereotipos

**Kagome:** tú bien lo has dicho: estereotipos y yo no soy alguien que pueda encajar en uno.

Ahora dime ¿que película escogerás?

**Inuyasha:** una que tiene mucha acción, destrucción y peleas

**Kagome:** ¡no me digas! ¡¿Te refieres a los indestructibles 1 o 2?!

**Inuyasha:** la 2, esa me pareció que contenía más acción

**Kagome:** y cómo no si sale Shuck Norries ¡uoh! ¡Adoro a ese hombre! ¡Es tan masculino, fuerte y sexy!

**Inuyasha:** no me digas, tu escena favorita es

**Los dos:** cuando de la nada el tanque es destruido y aparece él

**Kagome:** ¡es la mejor parte de la película! Pero... ¿cómo es que la tienes? Aún no está a la venta

**Inuyasha:** (se encogió de hombros) uhm... tengo mis medios

**Kagome:** bueno, ya tenemos la película, ahora toca escoger la pizza

**Inuyasha:** yo pediré una americana con peperoni extra y tú ¿que deseas?

**Kagome:** lo mismo, es mi favorita

**Inuyasha:** sabes empiezo a creer que estoy en cámara escondida o alguien te envió, para hacerme una broma

**Kagome:** (ladeó la cabeza extrañada) ¿por qué?

**Inuyasha:** porque eres perfecta. Eres precisamente lo que estaba buscando

**Kagome:** no sé a qué te refieres con exactitud... pero yo no he siso enviada por nadie hasta acá, ni tampoco pertenezco al programa de cámara escondida, ni nada que se le parezca.

Yo simplemente pasé por aquí y al creer que Sessh había vuelto, decidí venir, pero si te vas a poner como raro... creo que mejor me voy

**Inuyasha:** ¡oh, no, no, por favor! Yo sólo te lo comente ya que estoy buscando una chica audaz como tú para trabajar en unos proyectos que tengo en mente

**Kagome:** ¿qué clase de proyectos?

**Inuyasha:** soy publicista. Me especializo en deportes de aventura, y ando buscando una modelo que quiera trabajar haciendo algunas demostraciones de como se usan los diferentes artículos que promociono

**Kagome:** (se miró bien) pero yo no tengo cuerpo de modelo, es verdad que soy delgada, pero tampoco soy escuálida

**Inuyasha:** (soltó una sonora carcajada) es verdad, pero si dije modelo fue como referencia. Lo que necesito es una chica que no tenga miedo a no sé, saltar en paracaídas, subirse a un auto de carreras o hacer parapente; a ese tipo de cosas me refería

**Kagome:** ¿y tú crees que yo sería la indicada?

**Inuyasha:** ¡desde luego!, eres bonita, tienes buena talla y como destacas, creo que serías la modelo apropiada ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?

**Kagome:** no lo sé, usualmente ando muy ocupada y por lo general solo dispongo de tiempo en las noches o los domingos y no creo que eso te sirva

**Inuyasha:** ¡es perfecto! El trabajo que te ofrezco no es de jornada completa, es por campaña o eventos que por lo general fines de semana y algunas ocasiones por las noches. ¿Entonces... aceptas trabajar para mí?

**Kagome:** suenas como un caficho contratando una chica más para tú ya sabes... pero... ¡qué más da! Acepto trabajar contigo, pero eso sí, será siempre y cuando yo disponga de tiempo

**Inuyasha:** ¡desde luego!, será un trabajo muy libre de horarios y estoy más que seguro que te encantará.

**Kagome:** ok, ahora dejemos el trabajo a un lado y concentrémonos en nuestra apuesta

**Inuyasha:** tienes razón, aún no pido las pizzas... pero por cierto, aún no me has dicho que gano yo si tú pierdes

**Kagome:** ¿qué quieres?

**Inuyasha:** tu apoyo para un evento que tengo este fin de semana

**Kagome:** pero eso sería trabajar y por ello deberás pagarme

**Inuyasha:** y lo haré, pero si pierdes quiero que accedas y no preguntes de que se trata hasta que ya no puedas dar marcha atrás ¿qué dices?

**Kagome:** de acuerdo, me gustan las sorpresas

**Inuyasha:** (llamando a la pizzeria) 2 pizzas americanas con peperoni extra, tamaño familiar; sí está bien, dénmelas en combo; ok, los espero

**Kagome:** ¡¿tamaño familiar?! ¡¿Pretendes que me acabe algo tan grande?!

**Inuyasha:** (sonrió triunfante) no me digas que pensabas que te iba a retar a comer sólo una tajada ¿o sí?

**Kagome:** ¡no, obvio, no!... pero tampoco esperaba que fuera una pizza que es para 4 personas

**Inuyasha:** si deseas rendirte antes de empezar, está bien, te libero de la apuesta y automáticamente pierdes

**Kagome:** ¡eso nunca! Yo jamás desisto de algo que empiezo, así que si debo terminar en el hospital por comer demasiado, ¡que así sea!

**Inuyasha:** ¡wuau! Tú si deseas mucho el premio ¿no es verdad?

**Kagome:** ¿el premio?... oh, lo había olvidado por completo (agachó la mirada algo triste) creo que lo mejor es que no intenté contactarlo. Después de todo la última vez que nos vimos me pidió que le diera un tiempo

**Inuyasha:** lo siento. No era mi intención que te pusieras triste. Permíteme enmendar mi torpeza por favor (tomó su celular y marcó un número)

**Kagome:** ¿qué haces?

**Inuyasha:** lo estoy llamando

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

**Inuyasha:** porque es notorio que lo extrañas y quiero ayudarte a... no sé, que logres al menos comunicarte con él

**Kagome:** no lo haré

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué no? (una mujer contestó la llamada)

ehh... buenas noches o buenos días por favor podría comunicarme con Sesshomaru Taisho

**Señorita:** lo siento, pero el ingeniero Taisho, se encuentra haciendo un estudio de campo y no se halla en el campamento ¿desea dejarle algún recado?

**Inuyasha:** soy su hermano Inuyasha Taisho y me gustaría saber si cuenta con algún número personal donde pueda ubicarlo

**Señorita:** lo siento mucho señor Taisho, pero donde se halla el ingeniero no llega la señal de ningún tipo de teléfono y la única manera de contactarlo es por radio de largo alcance

**Inuyasha:** dígame ¿dentro de cuanto mi hermano estará de vuelta en el campamento?

**Señorita:** posiblemente en 1 semana o 2, señor Taisho

**Inuyasha:** ok, gracias por la información.

Bueno cumplí con mi parte de la apuesta

**Kagome:** no tenías porque hacerlo, igual iba a cumplir con el reto

**Inuyasha:** ¡pero claro, de eso no te eso no te salvas!

**Kagome:** entonces... supongo que de alguna manera estoy en deuda contigo

**Inuyasha:** uhm... no, pero si me quieres ayudar, ten una cita conmigo

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! Nos acabamos de conocer y ya me pides algo así

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay vamos! No me niegues que te mueres de ganas de salir conmigo

**Kagome:** (con ironía) uy, sí, eres tan irresistible que estoy rendida a tu pies

**Inuyasha:** lo sé, es el efecto que causo en las mujeres

**Kagome:** ya déjate de bromas y dime en serio ¿qué quieres que haga por ti?

**Inuyasha:** ten una cita conmigo y con mis dos mejores amigos

**Kagome:** ¿qué clase de cita es esa?

**Inuyasha:** una doble.

Lo que sucede es que desde que le presenté a mi mejor amigo, a mi mejor amiga, no puedo estar cerca de ellos sin terminar empalagándome

**Kagome:** ah... lo que tú quieres es que yo te ayude a no hacer un mal tercio y... si decido ayudarte ¿que recibo a cambio?

**Inuyasha:** mi gratitud (le sonrió ampliamente)

**Kagome:** gracioso, eso no me basta

**Inuyasha:** ¡vamos no seas mala! Yo te ayudé intentando ubicar a Sesshomaru, tú ayúdame a poder estar con mis amigos sin terminar todo almibarado

**Kagome:** está bien, pero a cambio, quiero que me acompañes a la boda de una amiga

**Inuyasha:** ¿tendré que ponerme traje de pingüino?

**Kagome:** si quieres ve desnudo, pero acompáñame, no quiero hacer el papelón de mi vida yendo sola

**Inuyasha:** muy bien te acompañare, pero no pienso usar traje

**Kagome:** ok, como gustes

**Inuyasha:** las pizzas ya deben estar por llegar, iré alistando la mesa

**Kagome:** ¿la mesa para qué? Pensé que veríamos una película en tu sala

**Inuyasha:** si así es, pero como toda una dama que eres, imagino que querrás comer cómodamente sentada a la mesa, con cubiertos y platos ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** ¡jah! Así no se disfruta una buena pizza. Más bien pon a helar un par de cervezas y olvídate de la estúpida etiqueta social, que eso no va conmigo

**Inuyasha:** (le dio un afectuoso medio abrazo) ¡tú sí que eres especial! Eres del tipo de mujeres que me agrada.

**Kagome:** soy de una especie en peligro de extinción, así que valórame (le guiño el ojo)

**Inuyasha:** me agradas. Realmente me agradas; es más, estoy seguro que tú y yo llegaremos a ser grandes amigos (el timbre sonó)

Creo que ya llegaron las pizzas

**Kagome:** ¡qué bueno, porqué muero de hambre!

**Inuyasha:** tienes tanta hambre ¿cómo para ganar?

**Kagome:** desde luego… aunque me empache, no importa. Te ganaré y serás mi pareja en la boda de mi amiga

**Inuyasha:** bien, en ese caso ponte cómoda y disfrutemos de una excelente noche

**En un hermoso club campestre…**

Kagome llevaba buen rato encerrada en el baño intentando disipar el tiempo.

Sus amigas no habían parado de atormentarla diciéndole ¿en dónde estaba su pareja? Pero como éste no aparecía por ningún lado, inventó la excusa que tenía que retocarse el maquillaje y el peinado, y desde hacía al menos 20 minutos que se había encerrado en el tocador de damas.

¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Será que al final no va a cumplir con su palabra? ¡uish! Eso me pasa por hacer apuestas con un desconocido… aunque tan desconocido no es… es decir es el hermano de mi… ex novio.

¡Ay pero que tonterías estoy diciendo! Desde luego que me plantó.

Ok, lo mejor será mantener la calma y el orgullo intacto, y enfrentar el hecho que estaré sola durante toda la fiesta… uhm, aunque quizá sea mejor; ya que así tendré la oportunidad de conocer a alguien y olvidarme de una buena vez por todas de ¡Sesshomaru!... sí… como si pudiera (se miró al espejo y continuó con su monologo) ¿por qué no me ha contactado?, ¿por qué no puedo olvidarlo?, ¿por qué lo sigo…? (alguien llamó a la puerta)

**Kagome:** Lo siento, estaba retocándome el maquillaje

**Eri:** ¡vaya que tardaste!

Pero ya no importa, reunámonos con los demás que ya está por empezar la ceremonia

**Kagome:** vamos o Ayame se pondrá como loca si no estamos presentes

Al dirigirse a la recepción se percató que en la entrada de la capilla estaba parado un apuesto joven de cabellera platina, alto de porte elegante y vestido de fino traje.

**Eri: **¡wuo! Y ese bom bon, ¿de dónde salió?, está como me lo receto el doctor

**Kagome:** ¿de quién hablas?

**Eri:** ¿cómo que de quien? De él (le hizo un ademan con la mirada)

**Kagome:** (no lo podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Inuyasha no la había dejada plantada y estaba usando un traje fino, posiblemente de diseñador) Ah; ese.

Él no es ningún bom bon, es el hermano menor de Sesshomaru; su nombre es Inuyasha y es mi acompañante

**Eri:** ¡¿en serio?! ¿Estás saliendo con él?

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡No! Él sólo perdió una apuesta conmigo y la está cumpliendo

**Eri:** (al ver que se les acercaba) en ese caso ¿me lo puedo quedar?

**Kagome:** no soy su dueña. Ve y pregúntale si te lo puedes ser

**Inuyasha:** muy buenas tardes señoritas.

Me alegra encontrarte Kagome; pensé que no habías venido

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, ella es mi amiga Eri, y desea ser tu dueña

**Eri:** ¡Kagome! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir ello?!

**Kagome:** pero no fue lo que me pediste. Me pediste que te lo dejara, pues bien, es tuyo, si él que se deja

**Inuyasha:** (río con fuerza) que graciosa eres pequeña

**Kagome:** ¿pequeña?, ¿cómo que pequeña? Soy bastante alta como para que me llames… pequeña

**Inuyasha:** no me refería a tu estatura, fue sólo un apelativo cariñoso

**Kagome:** no importa, entremos de una vez que la ceremonia está por empezar

**Inuyasha:** muy bien gigantona

**Kagome:** sólo dime Kagome sí (ingresó a la capilla algo fastidiada)

**Inuyasha:** ¿y ahora que le pasó?

**Eri:** etto… creo que metiste sal en la herida abierta.

Sesshomaru solía decirle pequeña y es quizá por ello que se molestó

**Inuyasha:** ¡oh! Gracias por la explicación

Durante la ceremonia, Inuyasha se mantuvo al lado de Kagome intentado sacarle una sonrisa picándole con el dedo en las costillas y ella en su defensa hizo lo mismo, pero entre juego y juego no pudieron contener más las risas, soltando una sonora carcajada y siendo observado por todos los invitados.

**Kagome:** ¿qué nos miran tanto? ¡Acaso nunca se han reído de algo, en un momento inoportuno! Volteen sus cabezas hacía el altar, que ahí está lo interesante; por acá no hay nada que ver… ni escuchar

**Inuyasha:** (no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo) insisto, tú eres alguien muy singular

**Kagome:** ¿por qué? Porqué les pedí que dejaran de molestarnos o porqué no me dio vergüenza que nos quedaran mirando como bobos

**Inuyasha:** por tu soltura y falta de vergüenza

**Kagome:** pues ve acostumbrándote, porque si vamos a ser amigos, te aseguro que lo que acabas de ver es sólo la punta del iceberg

**Inuyasha:** me alegro de haber venido. Gracias a ti está va siendo la mejor boda a la que he asitido

**Kagome:** pues para serte honesta yo sólo vine para cumplir con mi amiga, ya que no quiero permanecer acá por mucho tiempo.

Qué dices si en cuanto terminé la ceremonia, nos escapamos a algún bar y nos relajamos tomando un par de cervezas y jugando pool

**Inuyasha:** ¿en serio eres real?

**Kagome:** ¿otra vez con lo mismo?

¿Qué hay de raro que me guste las películas de acción, la comida chatarra y jugar un poco de pool?

**Inuyasha:** si me dice que te gusta la lucha libre, podría terminar enamorándome de ti (sonrió esperando una respuesta negativa, pero en cambio)

**Kagome:** (semi sonrojada) de hecho tengo entradas para el próximo evento de la WWF

**Inuyasha:** (la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la capilla) vayamos a un bar por un par de cervezas y juguemos pool

**Kagome:** pero… la ceremonia… aún no acaba

**Inuyasha:** (sin soltarle la mano, desde la entrada de la capilla) ¡felicidades a los novios, sean muy pero muy felices y no piensen en el divorcio hasta pasado al menos un año! Novia, me llevo a tu amiga, mis disculpas. ¡Sean felices, no lo olviden!

**Kagome:** (corriendo tras de Inuyasha, sin poder parar de reír) ¿cómo se te ocurrió decirles eso?

**Inuyasha:** (dejando de correr) qué… ¿el qué sean felices? o el que ¿no se divorcien hasta después de un año?

**Kagome:** todo, es decir… (No podía contener la risa) nunca había sabido de nadie que tratase a una pareja de recién casados o por casarse de ese modo

**Inuyasha:** eso es porque este mundo está lleno de hipócritas y somos pocos los que nos atrevemos a decir las cosas de frente. (Miró alrededor)

¿En tu auto o en el mío?

**Kagome:** en el tuyo. Porque vine en taxi. No iba a manejar con este vestido (era un modelo de color turquesa totalmente entallado hasta arriba de la rodilla con escote en forma de corazón y un lazo a la altura de la cintura)

**Inuyasha:** ¿trajiste muda de ropa?

**Kagome:** si lo que te preocupa es que juegue pool con el puesto. Descuida, te aseguro que no será un problema (se lo quitó en frente de él)

**Inuyasha:** ¡vaya! Por un momento pensé…

**Kagome:** ¿qué? Que me desnudaría en frente tuyo para seducirte o algo así… ¡nah! No es mi estilo, si te quisiera seducir, te retaría a un combate de vencidas (debajo del vestido llevaba puesto un short y un camiseta sin mangas y el vestido resulto ser un bolero de mangas cortas)

**Inuyasha:** eres todo un estuche de sorpresas

**Kagome:** ya te dije lo que estás conociendo de mí es sólo la punta del aisberg.

Ahora sí, indícame donde está tu auto para ir por esas cervezas

**Inuyasha:** espero que no te moleste si vamos a uno donde mis amigos. Les hablé de ti y desean conocerte en especial Sango

**Kagome:** me parece una excelente idea así haría un 2 x 1

**Inuyasha:** ¿y eso que es?

**Kagome:** cumplo con mi parte de la apuesta de ayudarte a no hacer mal tercio con tus amigos y me divierto, lo cual me dejaría en cero mi deuda contigo (sonrió triunfante)

**Inuyasha:** me agrada tu manera de pensar. Así que u ¿eh? Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima

**Kagome: (**a punto de entrar al auto) ¿próxima qué?

**Inuyasha:** ya lo sabrás

**Kagome:** ¿qué te traerás entre manos?

**Un rato después en el bar…**

En la barra del establecimiento, una simpática jovencita de llamativos atributos, se encontraba enseñándole muy entusiasmadamente unas fotos al que aparentemente era su novio.

Sin embargo de lo que ella no se percataba es que éste le ponía la mitad de atención a lo que ella le decía y enseñaba, mientras a la par miraba a las chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Se encontraba encantado mirando a cuanta belleza lo rodeaba, cuando de pronto divisó a una en particular que atrapó su atención.

**Miroku:** discúlpame cariño en un momento vuelvo

**Sango:** ok, pero no tardes, que Inuyasha está en camino

**Miroku:** descuida sólo iré a cerciorarme de algo

**Sango:** ok, cielo

Colándose entre el montón de personas que se encontraban coqueteando, conversando y hasta besándose; llegó hasta su objetivo.

**Miroku:** pero miren nada más lo que trajo la marea consigo. Una bella sirena se le escapó al mar (la joven ni caso le hizo)

Disculpe bella dama, pero al parecer se encuentra usted perdida. Si me lo permite yo le puedo servir de guía

**Kagome:** (lo miró inexpresivamente) escucha Poseidón, no necesito ningún guía, así como tampoco me interesa conocerte, ni mucho menos permitir que le seas infiel a tu novia, así que mejor hazte a un lado, que estoy esperando a alguien

**Miroku:** ¡uy!, pero que fierita me saliste. Yo sólo quiero serte de ayuda, nada más lindura

**Kagome:** (mirando por sobre su hombro) disculpa… ¿éste es tu novio? Porqué sí, sí lo es, deberías ponerle una correa y bozal, uno para que no se escape y el otro para que mantenga la boca bien cerrada

**Miroku:** (volteó con cierto miedo y no vio a nadie) vaya, vaya; que astuta me resultaste

**Kagome:** y tú que poco agradable, ahora si no te importa perderte de mi vista… hazte un lado que no veo a la persona que estoy esperando

**Miroku:** descuida preciosa que yo te puedo hacer compañía mientras esperas

**Kagome:** (volvió a mirar sobre su hombro) no hace falta, ya llegaron a quienes esperaba

**Miroku:** no caeré de nuevo en tu juego lindura

**Sango:** ¡¿lindura?! ¡¿A quién crees que estás llamando así?!

**Miroku:** ¡oh, cariño! Yo… yo sólo la estaba ayudando a…

**Inuyasha:** tú no cambias, ni cambiarás nunca viejo zorro (se puso del lado de Kagome)

Como veo que ya se conocieron, no creo que hagan falta las presentaciones ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** no, desde luego que no. Aunque no sabía que tu amigo era pescador y guía turístico. Ya que me llamó sirena e intentó darme un recorrido por el lugar

**Sango:** ¡Miroku! ¿Tú hiciste qué?

**Miroku:** sólo quise ser cortés con la… oye Inu ¿qué es ella de ti?

**Inuyasha:** Kagome es mi amiga y modelo, una 2 en 1

**Sango:** ¿ella va ser la que te acompañe en tus publicidades?

**Inuyasha:** sí, ella será a quien tengas que maquillar, vestir, arreglar y todo aquello que tú sueles hacer

**Sango:** ¡kiahh! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Va ser maravilloso, trabajar juntas! (la inspeccionó con la mirada al detalle) definitivamente tú serás mi próxima obra maestra

**Kagome:** ¿obra maestra?, ¿a qué te refieres?

**Sango:** oh, sí disculpa, no me he presentado. Yo soy Sango la encargada de artes plásticas en la agencia de publicidad que trabaja Inu, y mi pasión más grande es hacer esculturas en cera. Mi sueño es hacer una tan real que pase a formar parte de las que están en el museo de cera de madame tussauds

**Kagome:** ¡wuau! Eso sí que es un gran sueño. Las esculturas de ese lugar son esculpidas por los mejores artistas plásticos del mundo

**Sango:** lo sé, y es por ello que cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de esculpir a alguien pongo mi mejor esfuerzo

**Miroku:** sí que lo hace, y pone tanto esfuerzo que se obsesiona con la perfección

**Sango:** (lo miró feo) con lo que me hiciste esta noche debería hacer una escultura tuya con cera caliente, ¡pero sobre todo tu cuerpo!

**Miroku:** tranquila morena, no te me esponjes que tú bien sabes que yo sólo juego.

Yo nunca sería capaz de serte infiel mi preciosa diosa del Olimpo

**Sango:** eso espero, porque de lo contrario ya sabes por dónde empezaría mi escultura de cera caliente

**Inuyasha:** bueno, creo que ya todos nos conocimos lo suficiente, así que va siendo hora de que empecemos con la partida de pool

**Sango:** juguemos en parejas. Chicas contra chicos ¿Qué dicen? Y el que pierda de ustedes dos posará desnudo para mi clase de arte

**Inuyasha:** de acuerdo y la que pierda saltará en paracaídas junto conmigo para mi próximo evento

**Kagome:** ¡¿es en serio?! ¿Apostaran eso?

**Miroku:** créelo, cuando esos dos se plantean una apuesta no bromean

**Kagome:** y tú… ¿qué vas a pedir como recompensa?

**Miroku:** a ti (Sango le dio una bofetada) ¡auch morena! ¡La quiero como modelo para las fotos que necesito! No tienes porque reaccionar tan violentamente cada vez que se le propongo algo así a una chica atractiva

**Sango:** pero si yo no te pegué, lo que yo hice fue quitarte un mosco de la mejilla

Durante la partida de pool, los chicos estuvieron en notoria desventaja, puesto que las chicas les jugaron sucio, poniéndose en poses seductoras, y haciéndose las damas indefensas en peligro.

Ello resultó en un inicio, pero luego el juego se puso serio y él que terminó siendo perdedor fue Miroku, que no se pudo resistir a los encantos de su novia.

Mientras que Kagome fue vencida limpiamente y por mucho, por Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** muy bien, lo apostado es deuda, así que espero mi pago

**Kagome:** está bien, cumpliré con mi parte. Pero te advierto que nunca he saltado en paracaídas, por lo que tendrás que tenerme paciencia por si el pánico me invade

**Inuyasha:** descuida, yo soy todo un experto, por lo que te encantará hacerlo.

Además no saltarás sola. Estarás pegada a mí todo el tiempo

**Miroku:** (con carita de perro arrepentido) Ya pues morena, perdóname la apuesta. No me siento en total confianza para estar frente a un montón de mirones, observando mi esplendido y bien formado cuerpo

**Sango:** te iba a perdonar la apuesta, pero luego de que demostraste tanta confianza en ti mismo, no veo porqué hacer ello.

Serás el modelo de mi clase y punto final

**Miroku:** ¿y cuándo será ello?

**Sango:** el sábado por la mañana

**Miroku:** ¡estupendo! Ese día Inu y yo debemos encargarnos de la promoción de la nueva bebida energizante, así que no podré

**Sango:** (sonrió triunfante) lo sé, es por ello que tú no posarás para mi clase, de este sábado sino del próximo

**Miroku:** ¡pero morena! Dijiste que sería este sábado

**Sango:** dije sábado, no dije cual. ¿Crees que soy boba para no llevar el orden de mi agenda? Este sábado deberé preparar a Kagome para la publicidad, por lo que pospuse mi clase

**Kagome:** no entiendo, ¿por qué yo estoy involucrada?

**Inuyasha:** este sábado saltaremos de un avión en paracaídas promocionando la nueva bebida energética y tú serás la modelo que la promueva

**Kagome:** ¿y para ello deberemos saltar de un paracaídas?, ¿qué clase de publicidad es esa?

**Inuyasha:** una extrema. Te lo dije el día que nos conocimos

**Kagome:** nunca había escuchado de algo semejante, tu agencia sí que es rara

**Miroku:** no, la agencia es como cualquier otra, pero es a nosotros tres a quienes nos encargan lo extremo; porque somos los únicos valientes que nos atrevemos

**Inuyasha:** (se aclaró la garganta) ¿nos? Me parece mucho, soy yo, el que se atreve a hacer todo tipo de barbaridades, tú sólo los captas con el lente de tu cámara

**Miroku:** sí, pero tú bien sabes lo difícil que es captar el momento y detalle preciso para hacer que tus locuras, parezcan espectaculares

**Inuyasha:** ya quisiera verte intercambiando lugar conmigo

**Miroku:** cuando quieras. Ya que yo quisiera ver que tan bueno crees que puedes llegar a ser con la cámara y capturar toda la acción en proceso

**Sango:** (roló los ojos) ¡ay no! Aquí van de nuevo, cuando estos se ponen a discutir sobre sus habilidades, no hay quien los pare.

Vámonos Kagome, lo mejor será dejarlos solos

**Kagome:** ok. Vamos por unas cervezas y conozcamos chicos que sí sean interesantes

**Sango:** estaría bien, hagamos ello

**Sábado por la mañana en una avioneta sobrevolando las afueras de la ciudad…**

Kagome estaba en plena sesión fotográfica y le era difícil mantener el equilibrio. No entendía cómo se las ingeniaba Miroku para poder estar totalmente firme y sacar fotos como si la avioneta no se moviera.

**Inuyasha:** intenta quedarte de pie y deja de estarte tambaleando

**Kagome:** en lugar de decirme ello, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú?

Es realmente difícil mantener el equilibrio

**Inuyasha:** te enseñaré cómo (posaba ante el lente como todo un experto)

**Kagome:** ¡wuau! Realmente lo haces bien

**Inuyasha:** es porque también hago de modelo. Es difícil hallar modelos profesionales que se quieran prestarse para este tipo de sesiones

**Kagome:** pues deberías pensar en ser modelo profesional, lo hace muy bien

**Inuyasha:** no es lo mío, esto sólo lo hago como apoyo al cliente

**Miroku:** ¡listo chicos! Terminamos

**Inuyasha:** muy bien, ahora ponte el equipo; quiero ver que cumplas con tu palabra

**Miroku:** no le tengo miedo a tu tonto desafío

**Kagome:** ¿de qué hablan?

**Inuyasha:** Miroku va a saltar con nosotros y probarme que puede hacer mi trabajo

**Sango:** Kagome, ponte tu traje rápido. Debo ajustar los arneses del traje de Miroku

**Kagome:** ¿a esto fue a lo que llegó su discusión en el bar?

**Inuyasha:** algo así

**Kagome:** ¿cómo que algo así?

**Inuyasha:** (le susurró al oído) el paracaídas de Miroku lleva impreso una proposición de matrimonio.

Dice que si sobrevive a la caída se casará con Sango lo antes posible

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Cómo que si sobrevive?

**Inuyasha:** es u primera vez saltando y cualquier cosa puede pasar

**Kagome:** en ese caso, yo no saltaré. ¡No, no, y no! Me niego, no lo haré

**Inuyasha:** descuida soy un experto y nada les pasará a ninguno de los dos

**Kagome:** ¿me lo aseguras?

**Inuyasha:** mírame fijamente a los ojos y dime si miento

**Kagome:** (lo miró y quedó prendada de la sinceridad que se veía en sus orbes doradas) yo… confiaré en ti. Pero si algo me llega a pasar y sobrevivo… ¡te juro que te mato!

**Inuyasha:** (le sonrió y le dio un abrazo de confianza) descuida pequeña, te prometo que todo estará bien (estaba sonriendo de la felicidad, pero en cuanto vio el rostro triste de Kagome, supo que algo estaba mal) ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás nerviosa o algo?

**Kagome:** no, es eso, es sólo que Sesshomaru me dijo lo mismo una vez, yo confié en él y ahora… bueno, ahora lo nuestro es historia

**Inuyasha:** mi hermano siempre ha sido un hombre de palabra y si te dijo ello, fue por algo. No decaigas. Todo estará bien

**Kagome:** ¿todo?

**Inuyasha:** (sabía a qué iba ese ¿todo?) sí, todo

Sango se encargó de ajustarle los arneses a los tres y deseándole un feliz aterrizaje, los vio partir. Y en cuanto leyó lo que decía el paracaídas, le ordenó al piloto que los llevará a la pista de aterrizaje en el acto.

Durante el deceso Kagome gritaba como loca de la emoción, el miedo y la felicidad que sentía. Nunca antes en su vida había experimentado algo tan emocionante, pero lo que más le emocionaba era estar al lado de un hombre que la hacía feliz, un hombre al cual ya no sólo veía como el hermano de su ex novio, sino como alguien a quien querer y poder sentirse protegida.

Al llegar a tierra firme; Miroku fue recibido por un efusivo abrazo de su novia y desde luego le dio el sí, pero le advirtió que de su clase se arte no se libraba.

**Miroku:** ¡pero morena!, ¿vas dejar que tu ahora prometido sea visto por libidinosos ojos extraños?

**Sango:** sí, en castigo por todas aquellas mujeres con las que has coqueteado a mis espaldas y en frente mío

**Inuyasha:** (quitándose el paracaídas, con Kagome sentado encima de él) ¿qué te pareció la experiencia?

**Kagome:** (sentía su corazón latir por la adrenalina y por el contacto físico que aún mantenían) yo… estoy muy feliz, pero por algo más que el salto en paracaídas

**Inuyasha:** me alegra, porque esto es sólo la punta del aisberg (sonrió de una manera tan sexy que sin proponérselo se robó el corazón de Kagome)

Las semanas transcurrieron una tras otra y cómo lo habían pactado desde un inicio, Kagome se había vuelto la modelo oficial de las publicaciones extremas del trío de amigos.

La amistad entre los cuatro se afianzaba cada vez más, pero así como su amistad crecía un sentimiento llamado amor se apoderaba de Inuyasha y Kagome. Sin embargo este sentimiento era tácito ya que ninguno de los dos se decía abiertamente lo que sentían, pero no había que ser un experto, para saber que Cupido los había flechado y era sólo cuestión de tiempo que aquel sentimiento aflorará.

**En el apartamento de Sesshomaru…**

Era una noche tranquila e Inuyasha esperaba la llegada de sus amigos para una ronda de video juegos, péliculas y por supuesto comer pizzas, hasta terminar en la sala de emergencias del hospital más cercano por empache.

El reloj marcó las 7:00 p.m y fiel a su puntualidad la primera en llegar fue Kagome. La cual al saberse sola con Inuyasha no sabía si podría controlar sus sentimientos, ya que estos le brotaban por cada poro de su piel y desde hacía mucho tiempo que los controlaba y lo podía hacer porque contaba con la compañía de Miroku y Sango, pero sin ellos presente era un manojo de nervios.

**Inuyasha:** qué raro que los muchachos estén tardando. Se suponía que no tardarían en llegar

**Kagome:** posiblemente están atorados en el tráfico

**Inuyasha:** es probable. Llamaré a Miroku, para saber dónde están

-Ey Miroku ¿Qué les pasó?, ¿por qué no llegan?

-Lo siento Inu, pero no podremos ir hoy. Sango necesitaba un modelo para su clase de arte y… (Se escuchaba los besos que ella le estaba dando)

-o.k, o.k, invéntate una mejor excusa la próxima

-lo siento, es sólo que es una clase privada y… no pude decirle que no

-ya par de caramelos melosos, los dejo para que sigan con lo suyo (colgó)

**Kagome:** (mientras ladeaba su cabello dejando expuesto su cuello, el cual volvía loco a Inuyasha) ¿qué fue lo que dijo? ¿A qué hora llegan?

**Inuyasha:** (deseaba tanto besar el esbelto cuello y continuar con sus besos por todo su cuerpo) ese par de traidores, no vendrán. Sango le propuso una clase "arte" privada a Miroku y ya sabes lo débil que es ese hombre (Kagome al imaginarse haciéndole lo mismo a Inuyasha, se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente) ¡No hagas eso!

**Kagome:** ¿hacer qué?

**Inuyasha:** ladear tu cabello y… morderte el labio

**Kagome:** (que estaba a un par de metros de él, se le acercó provocadoramente) ¿por qué no… puedo hacer esto? (recogió su cabello a un lado y se mordió el labio) ¿qué acaso… no te gusta que lo haga (mientras hablaba se le iba acercando y fue rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos)

**Inuyasha:** no es que no me guste… es que… me vuelves loco cuando haces ello

**Kagome:** ¿por qué? (quería oír lo que sentía por ella)

**Inuyasha:** porque… tú… no me eres…indife… (No se pudo contener y la terminó besando de una manera salvaje, apasionada y desenfrenada. Deseaba sus labios, su cuerpo, deseaba amarla con todo su ser, pero algo se lo impedía) ¡no! Esto no está bien (la separó abruptamente)

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué no está bien?! ¿Qué nos gustemos o qué…?

**Inuyasha:** eres la novia de mi hermano

**Kagome:** ¡era su novia! Él me abandonó hace 6 meses ¡6 meses que yo no he sabido nada de él! Absolutamente nada o… es que acaso tú si has sabido algo y no me lo has dicho

**Inuyasha:** no, jamás te ocultaría algo así, pero lo conozco. Si el dijo que lo esperarás, es porque está dispuesto a regresar por ti

**Kagome:** pues sabes ¡qué! ¡A mí él ya no me interesa! Él decidió dejarme, él decidió alejarse de mí, sin darme mayor explicación, por lo que yo… yo… ¡demonios no me hagas decirlo! Se tú el que me lo diga a mí

**Inuyasha:** ¿decirte qué?

**Kagome:** (agachó la mirada) cuando conocí a tu hermano, me enamoré casi en el acto de él, pero conforme lo fui conociendo, me di cuenta que éramos muy distintos y por él cambié muchos aspectos de mí, para amoldarme a él y que se fijará en mí, pero al final fui yo la que le confesó mis sentimientos y él los aceptó, pero igual lo nuestro no tuvo un final feliz y creo que fue porque yo tomé la iniciativa.

En cambió contigo, siempre ha habido mucha química, somos muy similares y… me gustaría que fueras tú el que me confesará sus sentimientos

**Inuyasha:** ¿eso es lo que te preocupa?

**Kagome:** sí, porque sé que entre nosotros hay algo mucho más fuerte que sólo amistad, pero no quiero ser yo de nuevo la dé el primer paso

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazó por la cintura y le acarició el cabello) no importa quién le confiese primero al otro lo que siente. Lo que importa es que sintamos los mismo

**Kagome:** entonces… ¿qué es lo que sientes?

**Inuyasha:** lo mismo que tú, pero me es difícil aceptarlo, porque eres parte de la vida de mi hermano

**Kagome:** no lo soy, no lo soy más

**Inuyasha:** eso no lo sabremos hasta que él vuelva

**Kagome:** él nunca va a volver y si lo hace, yo… no pienso seguir con él

**Inuyasha:** ¿lo dices en serio?, ¿estás convencida de ello?

**Kagome:** miramé a los ojos y dime si miento

En cuanto la miró, no puedo evitar besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez la pasión les ganó y sin parar de besarse, sus cuerpos fueron cayendo lentamente sobre el sofá de la sala.

Estaban tan sumidos en sus emociones que no pensaban en el pasado, ni el futuro, en lo que diría Sesshomaru cuando se enterará, ni en lo que pudiera opinar el resto del mundo.

En ese momento y lugar sólo importaban ellos dos.

Estaban tan inmersos en su maravilloso mundo, que sólo una cosa los pudo hacer volver a la realidad y fue la voz del propietario de lugar.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo con mi novia?

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron fríos de la impresión. No podían creer a quien estaban viendo. Por un instante pensaron que estaban teniendo el mismo sueño, pero sabían que ello era imposible.

**Inuyasha:** volviste. Y como de costumbre haces las cosas sin avisar

**Sesshomaru:** ¿y qué esperabas? Qué te anunciará que estaba en camino a mi casa, para qué así no te encontrará encima de mi novia

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué consideras de que ella aún es tu novia?

**Sesshomaru:** porque la última vez que nos vimos le pedí que esperará a mi regreso y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra (la quedó mirando)

**Kagome:** (tragó duro) ¿por qué… nunca te comunicaste conmigo?

**Sesshomaru:** porque te dije claramente que no lo haría, así como te deje en claro que volvería ¿o es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?

**Kagome:** (estaba notoriamente nerviosa) pues creo que tú olvidaste que fui yo la que iba a decidir si esta relación se terminaba o no (Inuyasha al oírla decirlo en presente, entendió que no lo había podido olvidar)

**Sesshomaru:** claro que lo recuerdo, es por ello que te fui a buscar a tu casa para hablar de nosotros, pero resulta que te mudaste y cambiaste de número celular

**Kagome:** sí, así fue, porque quería hacer un cambio en mi vida

**Sesshomaru:** pues bien ¿qué decidiste con respecto a lo nuestro? (ella no dijo nada)

**Inuyasha:** lo mejor es que los deje a solas, para que puedan ponerse al corriente acerca de la vida de cada uno (tomó su chaqueta y abandonó el lugar)

**Kagome:** (en un susurro para sí misma) lo siento Inuyasha, pero tenías razón

**Sesshomaru:** (cerró la puerta detrás de él) ahora estamos solos ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir con respecto a lo que vi en cuanto llegué?

**Kagome:** nada, no hay nada que te pueda decir para que no creas lo que es

**Sesshomaru:** ¿lo que es?, ¿eso quiere decir que has estado saliendo con mi hermano?

**Kagome:** como amigos. Trabajo para él como modelo y…

**Sesshomaru:** y… (La aprisionó entre sus fuertes brazos, y la besó con un cariño infinito, cómo nunca antes lo había hecho, luego la acurrucó en su pecho y le dijo… te amo)

Kagome sintió flaquear las piernas ante esa frase. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco total y se sintió atrapada entre ellos dos, entre aquellos dos hermanos que le hacían sentir cosas maravillosa en forma individual. Mientras que a uno le había costado mucho conquistarlo y hasta había pensado infinidad de veces en compartir el resto de su vida a su lado; el otro la hacía sentir viva y llena de felicidad, pero le atormentaba la duda de que sólo fuera algo pasajero, puesto que él no se atrevía a confesarle lo que sentía.

La presencia de Sesshomaru, lo había cambiado todo. Todos aquellos sentimientos que creyó se habían esfumado, retornaron en un santiamén y lo que sentía por Inuyasha se acababa de poner en tela de juicio.

¿Qué sentía realmente por uno y que sentía por el otro? Era algo que debía descubrir pronto o más de uno iba a terminar lastimado en este peligroso juego de amor, incluida ella.


	2. Ustedes

**Cap. 2**

**Ustedes**

Era increíble como una simple frase y una muestra de cariño, podía poner de cabeza todo su mundo.

Para ella siempre el hecho de cumplir una promesa había sido de vital importancia en su vida; puesto que sabía que si la persona que la hacía, la cumplía, era alguien digno de respetar, admirar y hasta de amar.

No podía negarle a su corazón la oportunidad de volver amar, pero tampoco le podía negar a su moral el hecho de ser fiel a sus creencias.

Por un lado estaba barajando el hecho de que a Inuyasha lo conocía apenas unos meses, y sí, debía admitir que existía una química muy fuerte entre ellos, pero de ahí a pasar a tener una relación sentimental, era algo que no estaba del todo segura de hacer, puesto que él mismo no se daba la oportunidad de entablar una. Ya que según le había comentado Sango; la única novia formal que había tenido fue en la preparatoria y que todas las demás fueron sólo cosa del momento.

Por otro lado, tenía precisamente en frente suyo al hombre con el que había compartido su vida los últimos pasados 5 años. Hombre al cual le había costado bastante conquistar y con el cual se sentía cómoda; puesto que él era el ejemplo perfecto de pareja ideal. Apuesto, inteligente, culto, monógamo, profesional y sobre todo maduro.

Aunque también cabía destacar que era algo monótono y predecible, y eso era precisamente lo que la tenía algo aburrida.

Pero si evaluaba la situación fríamente; a sus 25 años de edad ya no era una chiquilla para estar en plan de aventuras y juergas constantes. Ella ya era toda una mujer y debía pensar con la cabeza fría y no tanto con el corazón.

El problema era hallar el equilibrio entre lo que quería su corazón y mente.

Se encontraba en el típico conflicto emocional/racional del cual tanto se quejaba por el que pasaban sus amigas. Y cómo si se tratase de un chiste cruel, ahora ella era la protagonista.

**Sesshomaru: **pareces pérdida en tus pensamientos ¿qué sucede?

**Kagome: **estoy algo sorprendida con tu regreso, eso es todo

**Sesshomaru:** no veo el porqué deberías estarlo. Te dije que volvería y tu bien sabes que soy un hombre de palabra

**Kagome:** lo sé. Es sólo que… cuando te fuiste me pediste que no, nos comunicáramos por ningún medio y eso realmente me afectó. Ya que no se me hizo justo, además de que… te extrañé muchísimo y ni siquiera podía mandarte un mensaje de texto o un e-mail para saber de ti

**Sesshomaru:** lo hice por el bien de nuestra relación

**Kagome:** ¡¿lo hiciste por nosotros?! Eso no tiene sentido

**Sesshomaru:** (la invitó a tomar asiento) cuando cumplimos 5 años, me pediste que viviéramos juntos, y eso fue algo nuevo para mí.

Nunca antes una novia me había pedido tal cosa, pero cabe resaltar que nunca había estado más de un año o en su defecto algunos meses, con alguna otra.

Es por ello que al caer en la cuenta que ya llevábamos 5 años juntos, se me hizo extraño. Fue como si hubiese entrada en la dimensión desconocida y que todo fuera… nuevo, diferente, que se yo.

El punto es que no sabía hacía donde iría nuestra relación en ese momento y debo confesarlo, ¡me asuste!

Soy humano después de todo y aunque parezca que tengo todo bajo control, también tengo mis debilidades, y tú, eres una de ellas.

**Kagome:** ¿y por eso fue que decidiste que lo mejor era separarnos?, porque te di miedo

**Sesshomaru:** tú nunca me has dado miedo. Miedo me dio la situación en la que estábamos.

No somos dos adolescente jugando a descubrir lo que es el amor, somos dos adultos que sabemos perfectamente bien que es lo que queremos, pero… en diferentes aspectos

**Kagome:** entiendo. Para ti pensar en una vida estable en pareja, llámese matrimonio, hijos o vida en familia; es algo que no está entre tus planes y por ello que yo te propusiera algo tan descabellado como vivir juntos, fue algo que te espantó y rompió el perfecto orden de tu vida.

¡Perfecto, si lo que quieres es me desaparezca de tu vida, eso es lo que voy a hacer!

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) parece que no entendiste lo que te quise decir o no me expliqué bien.

Si te pedí que nos distanciáramos hasta mi regreso, fue porqué quise que no cupieran dudas entre nosotros o al menos de mi parte, acerca de lo que quiero contigo, y lo que yo quiero es permanecer a tu lado por el resto de mi vida.

Aún no estoy seguro si deseo formar un hogar contigo, pero sí quiero que estés a mi lado de hoy en adelante

**Kagome:** (se quedó en shock) entonces, quieres decir, que… ¿no te molesta la idea de que vivamos juntos?

**Sesshomaru:** no, lo que quiero decir es quiero que seas mi esposa (la miró directamente a los ojos, mostrándole que era sincero y que no sentía duda alguna)

**Kagome:** (no le pudo sostener la mirada, pues sentía duda en su corazón) yo… no sé que responderte. Es algo muy repentino lo que me propones (se mordió el labio inferior y se acomodó el cabello tras de sus orejas, e inconscientemente pensó que si hubiera hecho eso en frente de Inuyasha, posiblemente él la hubiera comido a besos) lo siento, pero no puedo darte el sí por ahora.

Dame tiempo para pensar las cosas, después de todo creí que lo nuestro estaba terminado y que no volverías nunca de tu viaje

**Sesshomaru:** fuiste tú la que pidió tomar la decisión de si esto se terminaba o no, pero lo único que veo en ti ahora, es inseguridad en si seguir con lo nuestro o darlo por terminado

**Kagome:** sí yo sé que fui yo quien te pidió tener la última palabra, sin embargo en todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera, siempre albergué la posibilidad de que volvieras, pero mientras hacía ello… alguien más llegó a interesarme y no sé con certeza, hasta que punto

**Sesshomaru:** (se sirvió una vaso con wisky y le ofreció uno a ella, pero no la aceptó) no soy ciego, ni estúpido, Kagome. Sé perfectamente lo que vi en cuanto llegué y sé que en tu mente hay un debate en si aceptar mi propuesta o seguir con tu amorío con mi hermano (le dio un buen sorbo a su vaso)

**Kagome:** entre nosotros no han existido las mentiras, ni nos hemos ocultado las cosas, por lo que no te voy a negar que siento algo por Inuyasha; pero no sé que es

**Sesshomaru:** (mirando la ciudad por la ventana) no voy a hablar mal de mi hermano, o mejor dicho medio hermano; ya que sería jugarle sucio, pero si te voy a dar un consejo y es que no te dejes llevar por las apariencias.

Inuyasha no es lo que crees; él es rebelde y descarriado de la familia.

Por su forma espontanea de ser, y atractivo físico; suele atraer a muchas mujeres, pero a su cama. Ya que después de tener lo que busca, simplemente se olvida de ellas (terminó su bebida y se acercó a ella) por lo que piénsatelo bien pequeña, él puede haberte atraído con su despreocupada formar de ser, pero si lo que tú buscas es una vida estable… te conviene permanecer a mi lado

**Kagome:** tendré en cuenta tus palabras.

Me voy es algo tarde y tú debes estar cansado por tu largo viaje

**Sesshomaru:** (la tomó del mentón y la miró con desafío) piénsatelo bien Kagome, que yo sólo doy una oportunidad. Luego no habrá fuerza humana en el mundo que me haga cambiar de parecer

**Kagome:** lo sé, te conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que hablas muy en serio

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, iba pensando lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho. ¿Sería realmente posible que Inuyasha sólo fuera de ese tipo de hombres?... podría ser que tuviera razón, puesto que Sango le había comentado lo mismo en el bar.

Después de darse un baño y ver una película hasta la madrugada, no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que en su mente rondaba una y otra vez la propuesta de Sesshomaru y la duda que le había sembrado hacía Inuyasha.

Que difícil y complicado se había vuelto su vida sentimental.

Durante mucho tiempo soñó con llegar a ser la flamante esposa de Sesshomary, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de serlo… dudaba… pero, por qué dudar, si las cosas estaban claras. Inuyasha sólo era alguien con el que congeniaba muy bien y posiblemente era un gigoló en potensia o algo parecido; mientras que Sesshomaru, era el hombre perfecto para formar un hogar, quizá sin hijos, pero ideal para establecer un buen matrimonio… pero… ¿realmente quieres casarte? -Le habló su mente.

Por qué dudar, por qué justo ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad de ser feliz junto al hombre que… ¿qué sentía exactamente por uno y por el otro?, ¡otra vez esa pregunta!

-Debes tomar una decisión, no te puedes quedar con los dos, y si lo pones sobre una balanza ¿cuál pesa más? -¿qué cuál pesa más?... uhm… no lo sé.

Las horas transcurrieron y el debate entre ella y su mente no cesó.

Le era muy difícil decidir por sí sola. Por lo que recurrió a Sango; ella definitivamente era la indicada para poder ayudarla a tomar una decisión.

**En una cafetería de la ciudad…**

Ambas mujeres se encontraban tomando una taza de café y era evidente que Kagome se moría de ganas por hacerle mil preguntas a Sango acerca de Inuyasha, pero ella las evadía lo más que podía o era neutral en sus pocas respuestas.

**Kagome:** por favor Sango, deja de esquivar mis preguntas y ayúdame. Si no me sacó las dudas de la cabeza, creo que terminaré tomando la decisión equivocada

**Sango:** y esa sería…

**Kagome:** no lo sé, estoy tan confundida, que no sé qué decisión estaría mal y cual bien

**Sango:** (miró su reloj) llevamos 2 horas hablando de lo mismo, y no llegamos a ningún lado, no creo que algo que ¡yo te diga!, pueda cambiar las cosas

**Kagome:** entonces respóndeme sinceramente sólo una cosa y no haré más preguntas

**Sango:** está bien, pero con la condición de que lo que salga de esta conversación quedará en secreto entre tú y yo… sin terceros por más desconocidos que sean

**Kagome:** sé a qué te refieres; lo prometo

**Sango:** ¿qué quieres saber?

**Kagome:** ¿por qué dices que Inuyasha sólo tuvo una novia formal en la preparatoria y las demás son sólo cosa de una noche?

**Sango:** esas son 2 preguntas

**Kagome:** es una 2 en 1, ahora respóndeme por favor

**Sango:** (dio un sorbo a su café y pidió una tarta de fresas) Conozco a Inuyasha desde la secundaría y en la preparatoria… yo fui su novia

**Kagome:** ¿y qué ocurrió?, ¿por qué tú fuiste la única?

**Sango:** éramos jóvenes y pensábamos que el amor duraría para siempre, pero en cuanto Inuyasha me presentó a Miroku… terminamos enamorándonos y desde ese entonces; él no ha vuelto a sentir nada especial por ninguna otra

**Kagome:** ¿crees que él siga interesado en ti, y sea por eso?

**Sango:** no, él sólo me ve cómo amiga y colega de trabajo.

Aunque no puedo negar que nos tenemos un profundo cariño, pero… si sólo dura una noche con cada una es… porque luego dé, siente culpa

**Kagome:** ¿qué clase de culpa?

**Sango:** él de alguna manera siente que me está traicionando.

Ya le he dicho muchas veces que lo nuestro terminó hace mucho, pero él dice que no es porque me ame o algo parecido, sino que no ha hallado a la mujer que me iguale

**Kagome:** entonces…

**Sango:** entonces nada, no hay nada más que contar.

Excepto que él no es ningún gigoló o Casanova o cualquier cosa rara que estés imaginando, él simplemente no puede o no quiere volver a sentir algo especial por alguien

**Kagome:** entiendo… gracias por todo (estaba por retirarse cuando…)

**Inuyasha:** no esperaba encontrarlas juntas

**Sango:** lo siento, no pensé que nuestra conversación nos iba a tomar tanto tiempo.

Ya ordené tu postre favorito, disfrútalo (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró)

**Kagome:** (volvió a tomar asiento) ¿sabías que estaría acá?

**Inuyasha:** en realidad no. Sango me mandó un mensaje hace unos minutos, pidiéndome que viniera, ya que tenía algo muy importante que mostrarme

**Kagome:** y… ¿qué piensas?

**Inuyasha:** ¿acerca de qué?

**Kagome:** del hecho que tu hermano volvió

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué no te lo dijo?

**Kagome:** ¿decirme qué?

**Inuyasha:** que es mi medio hermano

**Kagome:** sí, me lo mencionó, pero no pensé que fuera importante

**Inuyasha:** tienes razón, el lazo consanguíneo que nos medio une, no es importante

**Kagome:** ¿qué sucede?, te siento molesto

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué debería de estarlo?

**Kagome:** no lo sé, dímelo tú

**Inuyasha:** se me hace tarde, si sólo te quedaste para hablarme de tu novio; estoy perdiendo mi tiempo

**Kagome:** el no es mi novio, él es… no sé que es

**Inuyasha:** tienes razón, no es tu novio, es tu prometido. Felicidades, serás parte de familia Taisho, de una manera mucho más sencilla de lo que lo fue para mí (dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se marchó)

**Kagome:** ¡¿pero qué demonios fue todo esto?!

Cual león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado al otro por la sala de su apartamento, mientras tomaba de una copa de brandy.

Había ido en busca de respuestas y había salido más confundida que en un inicio.

Algo debía hacer para tomar una decisión, algo, algo tenía que hacer y tenía que ser pronto. En eso se le ocurrió algo posiblemente predecible, pero que podía funcionar.

**En Santa Monica…**

Había invitado a Sesshomaru a tener una cita.

Pretendía recorrer los lugares más destacados de la ciudad.

Primero irían a la bahía, luego al restaurante de moda, de ahí a ver una película y finalmente a bailar.

Haría lo mismo con los dos por separado claro estaba, y luego decidiría con cual la pasó mejor.

**Caminando por la bahía…**

**Kagome:** ¿no te parece que el lugar es hermoso?

**Sesshomaru: **es un buen terreno para explotar. La población ha aumentado mucho en la última década, por lo que las construcciones están en boga; no estaría nada mal plantear un proyecto de construcción de condominios o resort en…

**Kagome:** ¡¿puedes dejar el trabajo a un lado por un momento?!

**Sesshomaru:** no entiendo porqué, te molesta que hablé de lo que más me apasiona. Siempre te comento los proyectos que tengo en mente y las metas que quiero alcanzar y es la primera vez que te disgusta

**Kagome:** no me disgusta que te apasione la arquitectura y las infraestructuras de los edificios modernos o etc. Pero si te pedí que tuviéramos una cita, era para que disfrutáramos de estar los dos solos, juntos. Sin proyectos ni planes de trabajo de por medio

**Sesshomaru:** está bien, será como tú quieras

**Kagome:** ¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar al Sounga? He escuchado que la vista es maravillosa y la comida inigualable

**Sesshomaru:** me gusta ese lugar, su moderna y peculiar estruc… lo siento. Me dejé llevar de nuevo.

Vamos allá si es lo que deseas.

Durante el almuerzo el recibió varias llamadas telefónicas, por lo que no le tomó importancia ni al paisaje, ni a la comida; ni al fastidio que sentía Kagome.

**Kagome:** ¿podrías por favor apagar tu celular?, desde que llegamos, te las has pasado atendiendo llamada, tras llamada

**Sesshmaru:** lo siento pequeña, no era mi intención mortificarte, es sólo que hay problemas en la constructora y necesitan de mi ayuda

**Kagome:** en ese caso si es tan importante, mejor ve a tu oficina y demos por terminada nuestra cita (iba a pedir la cuenta)

**Sesshomaru:** (apagó su celular) se las podrán arreglar sin mí, por el día de hoy

**Kagome:** gracias, por dejar tu trabajo para estar a mi lado

**Sesshomaru:** tú eres más importante para mí que mi trabajo

Terminaron de almorzar y dieron una agradable caminata; mientras esperaban que fuera la hora de la película.

En cuanto salieron del cine, Sesshomaru parecía ansioso, y algo distraído

**Kagome:** ¿sucede algo?

**Sesshomaru:** pasan de las 6:00 p. m. y para este momento los resultados de la reunión de inversionistas, ya deben haberse resuelto

**Kagome:** (soltó un profundo suspiro) ve a tu trabajo, es mejor que estés al tanto de lo que está sucediendo

**Sesshomaru:** lo siento, lamento no poder estar disponible para ti al 100%, pero en cuanto terminé; pasaré por ti, para ir a bailar

**Kagome:** está bien, te esperaré lista

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por entender pequeña

3 horas después; él pasó a recogerla a su apartamento y se dirigieron a la mejor discoteca de la ciudad.

En cuanto llegaron buscaron una mesa y pidieron un par de cocteles; se encontraban disfrutando del algarabío del lugar y de su mutua compañía, cuando de nuevo empezaron las llamadas. Eran tantas y tan frecuentes que Sesshomaru se vio obligado a salir del lugar para hablar a gusto; dejando a Kagome sola y algo resignada a su condenada suerte.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Perezosamente y con un insoportable dolor de cabeza por haber bebido mucho. Se fue separando de su pesado sueño, pero en cuanto estuvo despabilada casi por completo, se sorprendió al hallarse en la cama de Sesshomaru y no en la suya.

**Kagome:** pero… ¿cómo demonios llegué a parar acá; y cómo es qué…? (se palpó) ¿por qué sólo llevo puesto una camisa suya?, ¿será que acaso pasamos la noche juntos? (la cabeza le dio vueltas) ¡ay mi cabeza!, ¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche? (hizo memoria) ¡ah… sí, ya recuerdo! Sesshomaru me dejó cómo estúpida, sentada sola en la mesa, y pedí una copa tras otra.

¿Dónde estará mi ropa?, ¿qué hora será?, ¿qué habrá pasado entre nosotros anoche? Y… ¿dónde se habrá metido?, no escucho nada.

Iré por un café a la cocina, para que se me pase este dolor horrible.

Al llegar a la cocina y no encontrar café; se dirigió al baño, para darse una ducha refrescante.

Al sentirse un poco mejor, buscó por la habitación su bolso para llamar a su novio, y escuchó el celular sonar tras de ella. Por curiosidad lo tomó para saber si encontraba algo comprometedor; para usarlo como excusa y terminar con su relación; y buscando entre los mensajes halló una breve conversación con una tal Kikyo Andrews que decía:

-Hola encanto. Me estoy quedando en la ciudad por unos días y me gustaría mucho verte

-Lo siento, pero estoy sumamente ocupado con unos proyectos y viendo temas relacionados a mi boda

-¿te casas?, ¡wuau!, ¡felicidades!, que afortunada es tu novia al tenerte.

Ya quisiera yo tener un novio como tú.

Me gustaría tanto tener un novio que sea capaz de dejar pasar el proyecto más importante de su vida, a fin de regresar a mi lado.

Eres admirable Sesshi, lo dejaste todo; sólo para estar con ella, y por más que intenté conquistarte, nunca me hiciste caso, y he tenido que conformarme con tu amistad. Realmente la envidio.

-En mi vida se van a presentar muchísimas oportunidades laborales, pero sólo una mujer a la cual voy amar toda la vida, y esa es Kagome.

-Lo sé, lo sé, durante los 6 meses que estuvimos en África, no hiciste otra cosa, más que hablarme de ella.

Realmente la envido, en fin, espero que me invites a la boda encanto.

Fin de la conversación

Al terminar de leer, se desplomó sobre la cama, y se reprochó a sí misma por haber albergado la más mínima duda con respecto a Sesshomaru. Descubrir que lo único que había hecho era pensar en ella, todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, sólo hacía que la duda creciera más en su corazón, y la balanza por saber quien pesa más, se desequilibrará.

Se palmeó ambas mejillas y buscó su ropa, hasta que la halló en el cuarto de lavado; limpia, seca y doblada.

Como estaba sola decidió cambiarse en medio de la sala y cuando estaba por abrochar su brasier, alguien ingresó.

**Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru, vine tan pronto… me… lo (se quedó impactado al ver a Kagome en sólo ropa interior)

**Kagome:** ¡kiahh!, ¡deja de mirarme y date la vuelta!

**Inuyasha:** lo siento, debí tocar antes de entrar. Después de todo era dable que me pudiera topar con una situación como está

**Kagome:** si estás insinuando que entre Sesshomaru y yo pasó algo, ¡pues te equivocas!, ¡no pasó nada entre nosotros!... ya que ni yo misma, sé cómo vine a parar a su departamento

**Inuyasha:** (dándole la espalda) no tienes porqué, darme explicaciones de lo que haces con tu vida, y mucho menos con tu prometido

**Kagome:** (terminado de ponerse el vestido de la noche anterior) ¡él no es mi prometido!, aún no le he dado el sí

**Sesshomaru:** (ingresó en ese instante y la llegó a oír) por qué será que cada vez que los encuentro juntos; están en una situación comprometedora

**Inuyasha:** yo sólo vine a dejarte los documentos que me pediste (dejó un sobre cerrado sobre el sofá) me retiro, ya cumplí con lo que vine a hacer

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, espera ¿hoy no es la sesión de fotos en las montañas?

**Inuyasha:** descuida, no tienes porqué asistir. Puedo prescindir de tu apoyo

**Kagome:** ¡eso ni hablar!, yo soy toda una profesional, y he de cumplir con mi trabajo. Dame unos segundos, voy a ir por mi bolso

**Sesshomaru:** no me gusta la cercanía que tienes con ella; así que por tu bien, te ordeno que te alejes de mi prometida ¿entendiste?

**Inuyasha:** ¡jeh!, yo no he sabido que ella, haya aceptado tu propuesta, aún. Y aunque lo haga, tú no eres su dueño; así como tampoco me puedes dar órdenes, por lo que la seguiré viendo si ella quiere

**Sesshomaru:** no colmes mi paciencia Inuyasha, así que antes de que lo lamentes, haz caso de lo que te digo y no te le acerques

**Kagome:** ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos?

**Inyusha:** es ella quien decide, yo no la aprisiono, ni pretendo ser su dueño… como tú

**Kagome:** (ignorando la disputa de ambos) tú auto está abajo ¿verdad? , te espero ahí

**Inuyasha:** descuida, iremos juntos

**En el estacionamiento…**

**Kagome:** tú crees que podríamos pasar por mi casa. No creo que ir a la sesión de fotos en vestido de fiesta sea… muy de acorde al lugar

**Inuysha:** (poniendo el auto en marcha) no soy tu chofer, y además te puedes quedar con la ropa que vas a modelar.

Hoy vestirás ropa casual por lo que estará bien para que la luzcas donde quieras… con quien quieras

**Kagome:** por ese con quien quieras te refieres a… ¿Sesshomaru?

**Inuyasha:** no, no me refiero a él, ni a nadie en particular. Sólo lo digo para que estés más cómoda andando por las calles; sin lucir tanta piel como lo estás haciendo ahora, con ese diminuto vestido

**Kagome:** uhm… alguien está celoso (sonrió divertida)

**Inuyasha:** no sé de quién, ni de que hablas, porque si crees por un instante que yo siento celos, te equivocas. Ya que no sé qué es eso

**Kagome:** (entre dientes) claro, cómo vas a saber ello, si de la primera noche no pasas

**Inuyasha:** (frenó en seco) te logré oír. Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que quisiste decir con ese comentario?

**Kagome:** ¡bruto!, ¡casi, salgo disparada por el parabrisas!

**Inuyasha:** (puso el auto en marcha) no me cambies el tema y dime ¿de dónde sacaste eso de una noche?

**Kagome:** no tengo porqué responderte nada

**Inuyasha: **me molesta que las personas se dejen llevar por chismes o comentarios mal intencionados, y no recurran a la fuente original.

Aprovecha que te estoy preguntando de buena manera y dime en el acto ¿de dónde sacaste esa información?

**Kagome:** ¿entonces es cierto?

Inuyasha: cierto o no, lo que me interesa es que me digas de ¿dónde sacaste ese tipo de información?, aunque sospecho de dos personas que pueden haberte dicho ello. Uno puede haber sido Sesshomaru para ponerte en mi contra, y la otra puede haber sido Sango, que se caracteriza por contar las cosas a medias

**Kagome:** no importa quién me lo dijo, no te diré nada

**Inuyasha:** de acuerdo, no digas nada, pero no te quejes luego, si ya no confió en ti

**Kagome:** ¿a… qué va eso de no confiar?

**Inuyasha:** no lo sé, al hecho de que por ejemplo: te encuentro semi desnuda en el apartamento de mi hermano, y me haces creer que no pasó nada

**Kagome:** ¡te dije que no me acuerdo como llegué ahí!

**Inuyasha:** ¡aja!, y pretendes que yo te crea

**Kagome:** ¿lo estás haciendo en venganza no es así?

**Inuyasha:** venganza no. Lo estoy haciendo para sepas lo que se siente; el querer creer sólo lo que uno quiere creer

**Kagome:** ok, te diré lo que sé, pero no te diré como lo supe

**Inuyasha:** no te he preguntado quien te dijo, sino que fue lo que te dijo (se desbió del camino)

**Kagome:** ¿a dónde vamos?

**Inuyasha:** a un lugar más cómodo para poder hablar

**Kagome:** ¿y qué hay de la sesión de fotos de hoy?

**Inuyasha:** se canceló hace unos días

**Kagome:** ¿entonces?... ¿a dónde estábamos yendo?

**Inuyasha:** a mi lugar favorito, para mostrarte lo que me gusta hacer en mis ratos libres

**Kagome:** pero… no creo que pueda ir muy lejos… vestida así

**Inuyasha:** descuida, te traje la ropa que ibas a usar para la sesión de fotos, pero bueno, no me

cambies el tema y dime qué fue lo que te metieron en la cabeza

**Kagome:** (soltó un profundo suspiro) sé que sólo te has enamorado una vez en tu vida, y que con

cada mujer que has estado… sólo ha sido por diversión

**Inuyasha:** y…

**Kagome:** y… el resto es un secreto

**Inuyasha:** si eso es todo lo que vas a decir, entonces te contaré la versión completa de los hechos.

Cuando estuve en preparatoria tuve una novia, con ella mantuve una relación formal de al menos 3 años, digo al menos, porqué nos costó aproximadamente 2 años separarnos del todo, ya que ella se había enamorado de mi mejor amigo, pero no sabía cómo decírmelo, y desde luego él tampoco.

Poco a poco, las cosas entre nosotros se fueron extinguiendo, y lo que había sido un desenfrenado amor, se fue convirtiendo en una amistad solida y duradera.

Luego de ella, sí tuve algunas novias, pero nada serio; y más allá de sólo una noche, como te han hecho creer.

Por qué no me mantuve al lado de ninguna de ellas, simple, porque no me gusta el sexo; soy un hombre muy apasionado y disfruto de hacer el amor, es por ello que cada vez que me acostaba con una mujer, me sentía vacio, y terminaba cometiendo el gravísimo error, de comentárselo a mi mejor amiga; que por lo visto terminó mal interpretando mis palabras y sentimientos.

Tú quizá pensarás que los hombres podemos estar con una y otra, sin tener el más mínimo remordimiento. Pues te equivocas, porque al igual que ustedes, nosotros también tenemos sentimientos, y si algo no nos agrada, nos afecta

**Kagome:** pero, sino te gusta el sexo ¿por qué te has acostado con más de una sin sentir nada por ellas?

**Inuyasha:** no es excusa, pero el mundo en el que me muevo, hay muchísimas mujeres hermosas, y muchas de ellas, utilizan sus encantos para llegar lejos en sus carreras profesionales; en otras ocasiones, he pensado que podría funcionar, y en otras… estaba ebrio; ya sé que suena patético lo que te digo, pero tampoco es que haya estado con un ejército de mujeres, pero si reconozco que he terminado en la cama con varias de ellas, por los motivos equivocados

**Kagome:** ¿y… por qué no te has vuelto a enamorar… hasta ahora?

**Inuyasha:** luego de aquella novia, se me hizo muy difícil abrir mi corazón de nuevo, y en cuanto lo hice… me di cuenta que esa mujer estaba prohibida (estacionó el auto en la entrada de un hermoso bosque)

Bajemos, quiero mostrarte mi lugar favorito

**Kagome:** (¿prohibida?, ¿eso era ella, para él?) me gustaría ir, pero… tengo tacones

**Inuyasha:** ahora te alcanzo la ropa

En lo que se cambiaba, no podía dejar de estar meditabunda, analizando todo lo que ahora sabía.

Él era considerado la oveja negra de la familia por ser un supuesto mujeriego, y ella estaba prohibida para él por ser la novia; prometida o la ex novia de su medio hermano.

Definitivamente su estado civil, no estaba para nada claro, pero más allá de ello, era su corazón el que estaba más confundido que en un principio.

Sesshomaru, resultó que la había extrañado cada día que estuvo lejos, e Inuyasha, no era ningún gigoló, sino que era un ser emocionalmente incomprendido, y ella… ella era la manzana de la discordia entre dos hermanos.

**Inuyasha:** (abrió la puerta del auto) ¿tanto te demoras?, ¡vamos que se hace tarde! (la tomó de la mano y la guió por un sendero) si nos damos prisa llegaremos a tiempo

**Kagome:** ¿a tiempo para qué?

**Inuyasha:** ¡ya lo verás!

Caminaron cuesta arriba, por una colina, hasta llegar a la cima de está y desde ahí se podía ver un hermoso paisaje.

Todo era verde tupido de basta vegetación, como árboles y flores de diversos colores. El aire puro y se escuchaba el cantar de las aves que se preparaban para pernoctar.

**Kagome:** ¡esto es hermoso!

**Inuyasha: **eso no es todo, espera a ver el sol ocultarse; te garantizo que será el atardecer más hermoso que vas a ver en toda tu vida

En cuanto el sol fue cayendo, bañó con su gran variedad de luces tornasol todo el lugar.

Era efectivamente hermoso, no sólo se podía sentir el calor de los últimos rayos solares, sino que la naturaleza se convertía en el paisaje más paradisiaco que pudiese existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

**Kagome:** ¡wuo!, ¡esto es bellísimos!, es lo más mágico y extraordinario que jamás he visto

**Inuyasha:** la cabaña de mis padres, no está muy lejos de acá y cuando me traían de adolescente, me gustaba subir a esta colina para huir de la soledad y de los conflictos familiares. Hasta que un día me prometí, que no volvería a subir solo, sino con la persona que me hiciera sentir, feliz, querido y acompañado

**Kagome:** gracias por pensar en mí

**Inuyasha:** gracias a ti, por aparecer en mi vida

**Kagome:** ¿puedo preguntarte, el por qué huías?

**Inuyasha:** debido a que soy el hijo de la amante; ahora esposa de mi padre.

Su ex esposa y Sesshomaru, me hacían la vida miserable; me deseaban lo peor, y cada vez que mis padres, se alejaban de todo los conflictos familiares, y me traían acá; no pasaban ni dos días que aparecía Irazue; la ex esposa de mi padre, para reclamarles, el porqué estaban juntos

**Kagome:** cuanto lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que la hubieras pasado tan mal en un pasado

**Inuyasha:** mis padres mantuvieron un amorío durante muchos años, y cuando finalmente mi padre, decidió divorciarse de Irazue y darme a conocer a la familia Taisho. Ella puso el grito al cielo y juró que no permitiría que mi madre fuera su esposa, ni mucho menos parte de la familia. Pero luego de mucho discutir; llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo. Se divorciaron, y mi madre dejó de ser la amante, para volverse la esposa, y por fuerza Sesshomaru y yo, tuvimos que volvernos los más cercanos posible.

Ahora que somos adultos llevamos la fiesta en paz, pero hace diez años atrás que fue cuando nos conocimos, era una relación insostenible

**Kagome:** ¡wuau!, que increíble todo lo que me cuentas, sinceramente nunca pensé que hubieras pasado por tantas penas. Como siempre te veo alegre, divertido y entusiasta, pensé que nunca habías tenido una sola preocupación en tu vida

**Inuyasha:** el conocer a Sango y apasionarme con mi trabajo, me hizo ver las cosas diferente; pero me temo que la paz no durará mucho

**Kagome:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Inuyasha:** porque a Sesshomaru y a mí, nos interesas tú

**Kagome:** yo… lo siento, realmente lo lamento; por mi falta de decisión, los estoy empujando a una nueva guerra entre hermanos, y eso es lo que menos deseo

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso, lo mejor que te decidas, por uno de los dos. Porque él no sabe esperar… ni yo tampoco

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! Me estás presionando a tomar una decisión o es mi imaginación

**Inuyasha:** sólo te estoy pidiendo que aclares tus sentimientos, porque no sé en qué podría terminar este lío en el que nos hemos metido

**Kagome:** sabes, no me voy a quedar con ninguno de los dos ¡me oíste!, con ninguno. No me gusta sentirme presionada, y si debo elegir, entonces… prefiero estar sola (empezó a descender de la colina lo más rápido que pudo)

**Inuyasha:** espera, no mal interpretes mis palabras (iba tras de ella)

**Kagome:** ¡no quiero saber nada más de ninguno!, quiero estar sola, quiero hacer mi vida lejos de ambos y eso, se aplica a partir de este momento (en cuanto llegó al auto, sacó sus cosas y corrió hasta la carretera en busca de taxi)

**Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!, ¿dónde estás?, ¡maldición!, niña tonta, porque no me dejaste explicarte las cosas; lo que quería pedirte es que me escogieras a mí, porque… ya no importa (subió a su auto y enrumbo hacía la ciudad)

Los días transcurrieron y no tuvo noticias de ella.

Incluso arriesgándose a ser largado del lugar por su hermano; la fue a buscar a su apartamento y no la halló.

La llamó al celular infinidad veces, y nunca le contestó. Resignado a que no la volvería a ver, continuó con su vida como de costumbre

Un día, saliendo del trabajo, su padre lo llamó invitándolo a una cena familiar en la cabaña del bosque, y sin sospechar el porqué de aquella inusual cena, aceptó ir.

En cuanto llegó al lugar, vio que en la entrada estaba estacionado el auto de su hermano y el de su padre; por lo que supuso que sería una reunión para ponerse al corriente acerca de los últimos acontecimientos familiares. Sin embargo en cuanto ingresó, se dio con la ingrata sorpresa de que no sólo estaba su padre; su hermano y su madrastra, sino que ahí sentada a la mesa, junto a los demás, estaba la mujer que le había robado el corazón y estaba a punto de partírselo en mil pedazos.

**Sesshomaru:** me alegra que hayas venido, te estábamos esperando para anunciar nuestro compromiso

**Inuyasha:** ¿compromiso?, ¿qué compromiso?

**Irazue:** mi amado hijo, se va a casa con esta linda joven

**Sesshomaru:** así es hermano, al fin Kagome me dio el sí, y nos casaremos en apenas 2 meses

**Inuyasha:** (sólo tomó una copa de vino que estaba servida y brindó) felicidades hermano, felicidades para ti también Kagome. Espero que sean felices por mucho tiempo (bebió el contenido de su copa y se retiró)

**Kagome:** si me disculpan un momento, saldré a tomar un poco de aire

Se dirigió al gigantesco jardín que rodeaba la casa, y junto a la piscina, parado mirando las estrellas, lo encontró

**Inuyasha:** ¿no son hermosas las estrellas?, no es increíble pretender creer que están tan cerca que parece que se pueden tomar con la mano, pero en realidad están tan lejos que son inalcanzables

**Kagome:** ¡deja de hablar en metáfora, acerca de mí!

**Inuyasha:** bien, entonces seré directo contigo.

Me hiciste creer que te podría alcanzar, y cuando estuve a punto de abrirte mi corazón, te desapareces y regresas sólo para darme un puntapié en mis sentimientos

**Kagome:** lo hice porque debía tomar una decisión, y contigo las cosas no eran claras, en cambio con él sí

**Inuyasha:** eso es bueno, ya que quiere decir que nos pusiste a competir, y el primero que fue capaz de decir lo que querías escuchar, ganó.

¡felicidades Kagome!, te quedarás al lado de Sesshomaru, tal como él lo quería, tal como tú lo quieres

**Kagome:** ¡no es así!, no me trates de ese modo tan cruel, que me duele

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah, te duele! ¡¿y cómo demonios crees que me siento yo?! Si luego de buscarte durante días, no apareces, y cuando lo haces, resulta que es para anunciar que te vas a casar con mi medio hermano ¡¿cómo se supone que me deba sentir?!

**Kagome:** confundido, igual que yo

**Inuyasha: **¿confundida tú?, no Kagome, ese jueguito tuyo ya debe parar, tuviste tu momento para elegir y ya lo hiciste

**Kagome:** te equivocas, yo no lo he elegido a él. Yo sólo quiero darle una lección, para que sepa por todo el dolor que me hizo pasar

**Inuyasha:** no te entiendo. Se clara, que no me gustan los acertijos

**Kagome:** te lo diré todo, pero primero dime la verdad, dime ¿qué sientes en verdad?, ¿qué significo yo en tu vida, y en tu corazón?

**Inuyasha:** tú eres…

**Sesshomaru:** (gritando no muy alto) pequeña ¿dónde estás?, mis padres, no están esperando

**Kagome:** ya voy, espérame un momento.

Volveré luego por tu respuesta, y te contaré la verdad detrás de todo esto (lo tomó de las mejillas y le dio un beso fugaz, para luego irse corriendo a darle el encuentra a su prometido)

**2 meses después en una iglesia…**

La boda entre Sesshomaru y Kagome se estaba llevando a cabo.

Ambos se veían esplendidos, y los invitados no paraban de rumorar, de lo bien que se les veía juntos.

El brillo en los ojos de él, denotaba que estaba muy feliz y la mirada traviesa y sonrisa nerviosa de ella, delataba su algarabía.

Todo era perfecto. El lugar, la música de fondo, la decoración, los trajes de los novios, todo…

Pero, alguien brillaba por su ausencia, y era el hijo menor de los Taisho.

Mientras el sacerdote procedía con la ceremonia, todos se mantenían en silencio; sin embargo en cuanto éste hizo la pregunta de: sí hay alguien que se oponga a que éste hombre y esta mujer se unan en sagrado matrimonio; hable ahora o calle para siempre. La mano de una elegante dama, resaltó entre la mirada atónita de los presentes.

**Kikyo:** no quiero impedir la unión de estos jóvenes amantes que están a punto de empezar una nueva etapa en sus vidas, pero tampoco quiero, ni puedo callar mis sentimientos.

Sesshomaru, desde que te conocí, te consideré el hombre de mis sueños y ahora que estás a punto de unir tu vida, a la de Kagome; te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo

**Sesshomaru:** gracias Kikyo, por tu buenos deseos

**Sacerdote:** en vista que nadie se opone a la unión de estos dos jóvenes yo los declaro…

**Inuyasha:** (desde la entrada de la iglesia) ¡alto ahí!, ¡yo me opongo a esta matrimonio! (ante la mirada atónita de todos, avanzó a paso firme hasta el altar)

Kagome, por favor no te cases; sé que me pediste en varias oportunidades que fuera sincero contigo y no lo fui. Sin embargo, te pido… ¡no te cases!, ¡porque estoy profundamente enamorado de ti!, y si no lo dije en su momento, es porque soy un cobarde que durante años a temido a entregar su corazón. Pero desde que te conocí, supe que no debía tener más miedo a amar, ya que contigo me siento libre en todos los aspectos; me siento libre de amar, de soñar de vivir y de hacer esto.

Miró alrededor, miró a su hermano, el cual estaba furioso y sin importarle nada, la besó, pero se vio obligado a separarse de ella por el puñetazo que recibió por parte de Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru:** (lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó con fuerza, un par de metros hacía la entrada) ¡lárgate!, ¡fuera de este lugar y de nuestras vidas!, ¡te ordené que no te le acercarás!, ¡ahora lárgate, sino quieres que te mate!

**Inuyasha:** ¡no me importa lo que me pase!, yo no dejaré que ella se quede contigo, porque la amo y eso no va cambiar nunca (Sesshomaru, se le iba a acercar, pero Kagome se interpuso)

**Kagome:** no le hagas nada por favor. Deja que se vaya y que el sacerdote continúe con la ceremonia

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿pero Kagome?!

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, por favor vete y en cuanto las cosas se hayan calmado, tú y yo hablaremos. Pero ahora, deja que mi gran día termine bien

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ya la oíste!, ¡lárgate de una buena vez!

**Inuyasha:** no importa cuánto tiempo, pase, yo siempre te esperaré (se marchó)

**Sesshomaru:** continuemos con la ceremonia pequeña (la tomó del brazo para caminar hasta el altar)

**Kagome:** (no se movió. Dejó caer su ramo, se quitó el velo, se dirigió a los invitados y…) lamento mucho lo ocurrido, y lamento mucho que hayan venido a una boda que no se concretará

**Sesshomaru:** ¡¿qué acabas de decir?!

**Kagome:** lo siento mucho, pero yo a quien realmente amo es a Inuyasha, y quiero estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida (se quitó el anillo de bodas, se lo entregó y Salió corriendo)

Los presentes se pusieron a rumorear todo tipo de cosas, desde jocosas, hasta hirientes; mientras que Sesshomaru estaba en shock, mirando el anillo que su casi esposa le acaba de entregar; sin embargo no pasaron ni 10 segundos que reaccionó, y salió corriendo detrás de Kagome.

En cuanto salió a la calle, la vio corriendo a toda prisa, gritando el nombre de Inuyasha, pero al parecer éste no la escuchaba, y en cuanto él cruzó la calle, ella cruzó detrás de él; sin escuchar que le estaba gritando, que tuviera cuidado con la camioneta que estaba a punto de pasar.

Lo que sus ojos llegaron a ver, y el dolor que sintió en su corazón, fueron el dolor más grande que nunca había experimentado en su vida.

Todo había sido tan rápido, pero a su vez en cámara tan lenta que no podía dar fe a lo que estaba presenciando.

Su amada Kagome yacía tendida sobre el suelo, con su hermoso vestido blanco, teñido de rojo, por la sangre que le brotaba; víctima de un atropello.

Inuyasha al verla tendida sobre el suelo bañada en sangre tras de él, no dudo ni un segundo en correr a su auxilio, y por más que gritaba su nombre colmado de escalofriante dolor; está no reaccionó.

En cuanto Sesshomaru llegó a la escena, se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha y le cayó a golpes, repitiéndole una, y otra vez, que él le había arrebatado la felicidad de las manos, y que de no ser por su inoportuna presencia, ahora sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra y no el más desdichado.

Era tal la agresión que acometía contra su medio hermano, que entre tres hombres tuvieron que sujetarlo para separarlo, del mismo.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡te odio! ¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡por tu culpa ella está muerta!, ¡tú la mataste! ¡tú eres el único responsable de que ella esté muerta! ¡Asesino!

**Inuyasha:** (acercándose al cuerpo y acariciando su cabello) ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿por qué?! ¡Te dije que te esperaría!, ¡¿por qué te fuiste?! ¡¿por qué?!

**En el cementerio…**

Todos los amigos y familiares de Kagome, se encontraban reunidos alrededor de su ataúd. Las lágrimas incontrolables de su madre y abuelo, eran un espectáculo que rompían el corazón a cualquiera. El dolor que sentían, por su prematura partida era muy dolorosa; nadie imaginó que el día que se suponía sería el más feliz de su vida, sería el último.

Sango no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de su amiga, que yacía inerte en aquel frío cajón de madera y se lamentaba una y otra vez, el no haber pasado más tiempo juntas; mientras que Miroku intentaba consolarla.

Sesshomaru por su parte se mantenía sereno, pero con el rostro desencajado por el dolor y luchaba consigo mismo por no dejar que las lágrimas brotaran y resbalaran por su rostro; mientras que Inuyasha, estaba inexpresivo, era como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma y sólo estuviera su cuerpo vacio.

El escenario completo era desolador y en cuanto el féretro comenzó a descender, hasta el más fuerte terminó llorando porque sabían que era el adiós definitivo.

Uno a uno se fue retirando y al final sólo quedaron los dos hombres que se habían disputado su amor.

**Sesshomaru:** al final, no fue para ninguno de los dos

**Inuyasha:** tal cómo ella me dijo en cierta ocasión, quería alejarse para siempre de ambos y hacer su vida lejos de nosotros

**Sesshomaru:** ambos tuvimos la dicha de conocerla y conocer lo hermoso de su corazón. Kagome es y será siempre la única mujer que logró derribar las paredes de mi frío corazón y conquistarlo

**Inuyasha:** como ella nunca habrá otra, por lo que no creo que nunca más en nuestras vidas nos volveremos a disputar por una mujer

**Sesshomaru:** adiós Inuyasha, no sé cuando nos volvamos a ver

Y así fue, como la disputa entre ellos por una misma mujer llegó a su fin y al final, ninguno fue el elegido.


	3. Nosotros

**Prologo **

**Nosotros **

6 meses habían transcurrido desde aquel fatídico día.

Para muchos quizá era tiempo suficiente para sanar un mal de amor, pero para otros aunque pasaran mil años, esa herida nunca serraría y ese era el caso de Inuyasha Taisho, el cual cada mes iba dejarle flores a su amada, y se sentaba a su lado a contarle las aventuras que vivía, pero que ninguna era igual sin ella a su lado.

**Inuyasha:** de nuevo por acá pequeña, de nuevo cumpliendo con mi promesa de venir a visitarte y contarte todo lo bueno y lo malo que ha pasado desde tu partida, ¿pero sabes?, esta vez no te he traído flores, porque está vez, ya no te dejaré sola en este lugar, sino que te llevaré conmigo (alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro)

**Kagome:** después de 6 meses de prácticamente arresto domiciliario en tu apartamento, es justo que me lleves contigo (le dio un dulce beso)

**Inuyasha:** ¡pero vamos!, no te puedes quejar, ya que cada día que has pasado arrestada, han sido maravillosos ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** uhm... veamos, entre mimos, caricias, alagos, abrazos, besos, videojuegos, películas, duchas compartidas y noches acaloradas; se puede decir que… ha estado bien, no me puedo quejar.

Te doy un 7 de 10. Como alcaide, no lo haces tan mal

**Inuyasha:** (abrazándola y mirándola tiernamente) eso es porque tú eres quien tiene preso mi corazón

**Kagome:** y no pienso dejarlo libre, nunca…

**Inuyasha:** (mirando su reloj) será mejor que nos demos prisa, la reunión con mis padres es en menos de una hora, y muero de ganas de darle la noticia de que ¡por fin senté cabeza!, y me casé en secreto, con la mujer más encantadora del mundo

**Kagome:** ¿estás seguro?, es decir, cuando Sesshomaru se enteré que lo engañamos de principio a fin, y que lo de mi muerte fue todo planeado, ¡va a querer matarte!

**Inuyasha:** descuida, ya me anticipé a los hechos y le conté todo hace unos días.

En un principio quiso mi cabeza en una fuente de plata, pero luego que le expliqué el porqué lo hicimos, admitió que en parte era culpable por haberte abandonado tanto tiempo; además de que ahora él está en la misma situación en la que tú estuviste

**Kagome:** ¿qué situación?

**Inuyasha:** no sabe si elegir a la practicante que está capacitando o quedarse con su colega de trabajo.

Él dice que Rin es adorable, juguetona, risueña y lo hace feliz. Pero la madurez, sensatez y profesionalismo de Kikyo lo embelesa y cómo ambas compiten por su amor, no sabe por cuál de las dos decidirse

**Kagome:** ¡ah!, o sea que ahora, él está entre "ellas" dos

**Inuyasha:** así es

**Kagome:** mira como da vueltas el mundo

**8 meses atrás, día de la pedida de mano…**

**Kagome:** entonces… dime que es lo que realmente sientes por mí

**Inuyasha:** qué sentido tiene, si ya aceptaste casarte con mi hermano

**Kagome:** le di el sí, pero no le he dado mi corazón; ya que ese tuyo

**Inuyasha:** ¿a qué juegas Kagome?

**Kagome:** yo no juego a nada, pero si me estoy arriesgando a todo

**Inuyasha:** explícate

**Kagome:** ya veo que terminaré siendo la se confiese primero, pero si con eso puedo acabar con mis dudas y miedos, entonces lo haré… yo te

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazó fuerte y le susurró al oído) te amo, te amo demasiado y no soportaría verte casada con mi hermano, ¡por favor no lo hagas!, ¡te lo imploró!, no te cases con él

**Kagome:** Inu… yasha (lo miró de frente a los ojos) te amo a ti y solamente a ti. Mis dudas se despejaron el día que subimos a la colina, y vi la sinceridad en tus ojos, pero no quise aceptarlo, porque quería que no cupieran dudas entre nosotros. Y por eso desaparecí, para idear un plan

**Inuyasha:** ¿plan?, ¿qué plan?

**Kagome:** yo… quiero que Sesshomaru, sienta el mismo dolor que sentí yo cuando me dejó, y a su vez quiero ser libre de su obsesión.

Él no me ama, él está obsesionado conmigo y yo no deseo eso

**Inuyasha:** entonces ¿qué pretendes?, ¿dejarlo plantado en el altar?

**Kagome:** más que eso. Pretendo fingir mi muerte

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué?! ¿por qué quieres hacer algo tan extremo?

**Kagome:** porque quiero hacer un 2 en 1, que sufra de la misma manera que sufrí yo, y que se olvide de mí, para que sea feliz con otra mujer que lo ame y que él en verdad ame

**Inuyasha:** ¿y cómo pretendes lograr ello?

**Kagome:** ya lo planeé todo con Sango y Miroku.

Sango hará una escultura tamaño real de mí, la cual será mi cuerpo dentro del ataúd y Miroku, finjirá atropellarme y Kikyo… será la paramédico que me declare muerta.

**Inuyasha:** ¿y quién es Kikyo?

**Kagome:** la mujer que realmente ama a Sesshomaru y lo puede hacer muy feliz

**Inuyasha:** eso es el plan más extremo que he escuchado en mi vida

**Kagome:** eso es lo que aprendo por enamorarme extremadamente de ti.

-Fin-


End file.
